


Once My Brother...

by alpineshoodratt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Bartholomew, Alpha Crowley, Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Alastair, Beta Azazel, Beta Gabriel, Beta Hael, Beta Lilith, Beta Mary, Beta Mary Winchester, Beta Meg, Beta Sam, Beta Sam Winchester, Betrayal, Breeding, F/M, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Partner Betrayal, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpineshoodratt/pseuds/alpineshoodratt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester and Seraphson boys grew up in small town, as close as brothers could be regardless of shared DNA. </p><p>A revolutionary blood test, able to determine secondary gender before presentation, revealed three Alphas, two Betas and one small Omega. </p><p>Castiel. </p><p>Everyone's baby brother, a rare male Omega, was promptly sent away to an elite boarding school. </p><p>Returning after ten years, Castiel finds his older brothers, biological and unofficially adopted, just as loving and protective. </p><p>Except one. </p><p>The one he no longer sees as his brother, the one in his heart when he's mated off to an older man. </p><p>Family connections, age gaps and unwanted unions can only delay destiny for so long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. IT BEGINS AT FOUR...

FOUR

A mischievous green eyed boy left his mother and newborn brother on the bench.  
His light brown hair and spackle of freckles sparkled in the sunlight as he climbed to the very top of the jungle gym 

A shorter lady settled next to his mom, she had black hair but the preschooler couldn’t make out her face from this distance.  
The woman pushed a stroller similar to his mother’s; two towheaded boys quickly abandoned her for the playground. 

As they reached the top of the jade eyed boy’s self-proclaimed castle, the duo smiled and plopped down on either side of the 4 year old.  
Both sun blonde hair, both sky blue eyes, both same grin, same…everything. 

Twins. 

“My name's Mikey, what’s yours?” the first twin asked excitedly.  
“Dean Winchester” he answered proudly.  
Mommy had taught him his full name last week.  
“That’s Luci.” Mikey pointed, “He don’t talk a lot. We’re 4 years old” the boy holding up his hand, folding his thumb in.  
“I’m 4 too!” Dean, wide eyed and excited, displaying his four digits as well.  
“Wanna play in the sandbox?”  
Dean looked uncertain, sandboxes were boring without toys.  
“We bring-ed-ded dump trucks” Luci offered. 

Well, that sealed the deal. 

Dean and the twins played happily until lunchtime.  
When Luci and Mikey’s mom called them, Dean’s mommy yelled as well,  
“Time to go home, Dee. Sammy needs a nap.”  
Dean rolled his eyes at his new friends as they all dusted the sand from the trucks wheels.  
“Maybe we can ask Momma if you can come play at our house.” Mikey whispered loudly. 

Trailing back to the bench, as both young mothers strapped their infants in strollers, Dean spit out excitedly.  
“Mommy, can I go to Mikey and Luci’s house?”  
The beautiful blonde woman shared a knowing glance and grin with the twin’s mother.  
“Playdate tomorrow, Hael?  
“After Gabriel’s nap, say…1 o’clock?”  
“Perfect!”  
“B-but today, Mom-my…” Luci begged.  
“Tomorrow, big guy. C’mon, you can help me make macaroni & cheese while the baby sleeps.” 

That seemed to cheer them up. 

“Mommy, can we have mac and cheese too?” Dean asked eagerly.  
“Yep” his mom chirped, already holding his hand and moving the opposite direction as his new friends.  
“Nice meeting you, Mary.” Hael called over her shoulder, Luci pushing the stroller carefully and Mikey attempting to pull his mother faster.  
“You too, Hael.” Mary’s voice further away, she and Sammy trying to catch up to a horse galloping Dean. 

That’s how it started. 

\-------------------------

 

FIVE 

 

Dean, Michael and Lucifer, by now they had all learned to use their full names when speaking to adults, had to get immunizations and a Tran Test before entering kindergarten.  
It was a small town, only one elementary school and a single kindergarten class.  
The trio of trouble makers would still be together. 

Mary and Hael, now toting 15 month old, hazel eyed Sammy and 10 month old Gabriel with his infectious laughter, made their appointments back to back.  
The theory being that the boys would be braver if they had each other. 

Four shots each and a blood draw, no amount of bravado kept the friends from crying.  
Blood taken for the newly approved Tran Test would be able to predict the boy’s secondary genders.  
Sammy and Gabby would have to wait until they turned 5. 

A week before school started, Mary Winchester and Hael Seraphson registered Dean Winchester, Alpha, Michael Seraphson, Alpha, and Lucifer Seraphson, Alpha in to kindergarten at Carver Edlund Elementary School.  
After meeting with their teacher, Miss Becky, the mother’s shook their heads at her cheery, over enthusiastic personality.  
Dee, Mikey and Luci were going to tear that woman apart.  


The first few weeks, the boys were good.  
Excited to learn, make other friends and draw their happy families together.  
Michael and Lucifer’s pictures included stick pictures of Dee, Sammy, Mary and John.  
Dean added Mikey, Luci, Gabby, Hael and Bartholomew to his masterpiece.  
And when Miss Becky attempted to explain to the boys the difference between ‘friends’ and ‘family’, they looked at her as if she were an idiot. 

Crazy lady didn’t know what she was talking about. 

After that, the phone calls and little notes safety pinned to their shirts began.  
A first grader called Uriel made fun of Luci for his slight stutter.  
Dee tackled him and made him eat the mulch floor of the playground.  
Mary grounded him for a day.  
John patted his son on the back, delivering a wink and a grin when Mary’s back was turned. 

And when Uriel’s brother, Raphael, took Mikey’s red crayon and broke it, Luci pushed him off his chair and threatened him without a hint of a stammer.  
“Touch my brother again and I’ll shove this crayon up your nose!”  
That earned Lucifer a night without desert.  
Michael refused the ice cream, an act of solidarity with his twin. 

\-------------------------

NINE

Miss Becky had had her hands full that year.  
So did every teacher, K-12, as the boys grew.  
Especially when Sammy and Gabby turned 5, received their shots; Tran Test and registered for kindergarten together.  
Samuel Winchester, Beta and Gabriel Seraphson, Beta, were automatically and diligently protected by a trio of 3rd graders.  
Although, really, there wasn’t much to protect them from.  
Shaggy haired Sammy was a serious student, first in class to be able to read simple words.  
Mischievous Gabe, on the other hand, fell in to the role of ‘class clown’ and was liked by all.  
Well, all except Gordon Walker, Uriel and Raphael’s younger cousin.  
He was a bit of a slow learner.  
But Dee, Mikey and Luci were dedicated teachers. 

\-------------------------

TWELVE

By the time the older boys moved on to middle school, third grade Sammy and Gabby handled things on their own.  
After all, just because Michael, Lucifer and Dean didn’t permit other kids to bully their little brothers, didn’t mean the three of them weren’t picking on the 8 year olds at home.  
Sam and Gabe had made it their mission to be epic pests. 

Dean’s newest interest was girls.  
All the girls. 

Michael ran for class president.  
It was 6th grade but still a big deal. 

And Lucifer discovered sports.  
Mild violence with minimal conversation.

They continued carpooling, eating lunch together and hanging out on weekends.  
But every afternoon, at the end of the school day, the trio would separate.  
Dee held hands and kissed Cassie Robinson.  
Until he found out she was Gordon Walker’s half-sister. 

Mikey concentrated on lowering the cost of snack vending machines in the cafeteria.  
Unsuccessfully.  
He appointed a tall Beta named Balthazar as his vice president.  
The guy was funny, had a cool accent and said the words ‘brilliant’ and ‘bloody’ a lot. 

Luci had football practice.  
When the season ended, he changed to basketball.  
By summer, he joined the baseball team.  
No one dare say a word about his stutter. 

\-------------------------

FIFTEEN

Freshman year in high school brought the three friends a surprise. 

Castiel. 

Dean dubbed him Cas; Michael called the new addition ‘T’.  
(cas-T-iel)  
Castiel was just too long and too fancy for the tiny, pink infant.  
Everyone’s baby brother, blood or unofficially adopted, became the center of attention for the five older boys.  
Little T a sweet, easy-going infant, was flooded with cuddles and kisses his first year. 

Well, actually, his first 5 years. 

\-------------------------

TWENTY

Dean graduated Robert Singer High School four months after his 18th birthday.  
The Alpha went off to study criminal justice and criminology, planning to join the police academy when he turned 21.  
Dee went out with a variety of Alphas (not a good idea) Betas (much easier) and even a few Omega females (clingy) the first few years of high school.  
He and Beta Lisa Braeden dated exclusively his Junior and Senior year.  
She was a year behind; they broke up before he left for the Hendrickson University. 

Michael graduated valedictorian, 4.0 GPA, headed to Stanford University, prepping for law school.  
The Alpha asked his girlfriend of three years to mate him immediately after graduation.  
Naomi Campbell, a year younger, couldn’t legally attend college or leave home without an Alpha.  
She was an Omega with limited rights and privileges. 

 

Lucifer received a scholarship, full ride, to the University of Alabama.  
While football was his main focus, he choice to study journalism and broadcasting.  
Luci’s back up plan was a career in the news industry.  
He had dated several male Betas though out high school, never settling with one, having no issues leaving any romantic interests behind. 

By now, Sam and Gabe were sophomores at RSHS. 

Sammy followed in Michael’s footsteps.  
Class president, popular, confident, steady girlfriend, a freshman Beta named Jessica Moore.  
The inseparable couple were a constant target of Gabby’s teasing. 

Gabriel took acting classes and joined the drama club.  
He was the star of the school play both freshman and sophomore year.  
After a poorly hidden infatuation with his best friend, Gabe became the focus of Michael’s buddy, Balthazar.  
Bartholomew had issues with the four year age gap, but after Hael reminded him of the fact she was eight years younger than him, the Seraphson family Alpha relented. 

Castiel was now 5 years old.  
Soft-spoken, shy, affectionate and obedient, his mother found herself nervous about sending him to school.  
T was just too sweet.  
And then her fears were doubled when Cas’s Tran Test came back.

Castiel Seraphson was a male Omega. 

Female Omegas made up roughly 20% of the population.  
Male Omegas were only 3%.  
That’s three out of hundred, causing Bartholomew to veto any thoughts of enrolling his youngest son in public school. 

After extensive research and debate, the Seraphson family Alpha came to only one answer. 

Haven Port Omega Academy For Boys. 

It was the best Omega boarding school in the country.  
Beginning with the results of a child’s Tran Test until the boy presented by experiencing his first heat, the Omegas lived, learned, and trained on the Haven Port campus.  
Parents could visit the first Sunday of the month from noon until 4pm.  
The Omegas were to remain on the grounds at all times. 

 

When Gabby called Mikey and Luci, Sammy called Dee.  
All five young men, horrified and defiant at the very idea that their baby brother would be shipped off, away from his family. 

Away from the world. 

Three college students came home for the weekend; two high schoolers met them at the Winchester home.  
Ignoring Mary and John’s advice to let Hael and Bartholomew handle Castiel’s education, the fab five walked over to the Seraphson’s house together.  
After asking Cas to play in his room, Michael organized his brothers and parents at the dining room table. 

“Dad” Mikey began, “I have never questioned your judgement. As family Alpha, you have my respect and trust. I have to speak up now. You’re making a grave mistake. A life changing mistake.”  
Bartholomew, appreciating his son’s politeness, nodded, “What error do you believe I am committing?”  
“C-Castiel” Luci interjected. “Y-you want to send Castiel away.”  
Hael looked around the table, studying each boy’s expression, “Guys, I don’t think you understand how important this is. This isn’t ‘sending Cas away’, it’s protecting him.”  
“We grew up protected,” Gabby, in a rarely used serious tone, “we lived at home and had each other’s backs. Sam and I will walk him to school, stay with him every afternoon. We can help take care of him.”  
Sighing loudly, Bartholomew answered, “It’s not just protection. Male Omegas are an enigma, your mother and I have no experience or education on raising an Omega. They’re different from other secondary genders.”  
“Dad…” Sammy began, having called Mr. Seraphson the endearment since he was three, “I’ve never known anyone as sweet and gentle as little T. There are classes at the civic center, information online. Between our two families…”  
“I’ll leave school. Come home, help…” Dean interrupted, causing a handful of gasps.  
Mr. Seraphson shook his head.  
“I appreciate the care and sacrifice you’re all willing to make, but we’re driving Castiel to Haven Port Monday morning. I am the Alpha of this family and I make the hard decisions. Arguing and bargaining will only upset Cas. He needs to know he’s done nothing wrong, that this isn’t a punishment. Think of him.”  
“We are!” Michael spat through clenched teeth, “If I were the family Alpha, Castiel would stay home. Safe and happy with his family.”  
“But you’re not!” Bartholomew losing his patience, “I make the decisions and will not have them questioned again.” 

And that was the last thing he said on the subject.


	2. To be a 'mega'

Castiel, age 5

 

Cas sat still on his mother’s lap.   
She said not to move, that the lady with the needle had to give him a shot to keep him from getting sick.   
He was brave, only cried when he saw his blood filling up the lady’s plastic tube. 

Mommy said a doctor would look at his blood and see if he was an Alpha like Mikey, Dee and Luci or a Beta like Sammy or Gabby.   
Castiel hoped he was an Alpha.   
Dee was an Alpha.   
The preschooler wanted to be just like Dee when he grew up. 

Daddy answered the phone a couple days later; T was watching My Little Pony which Gabby said wasn’t a girl show.   
That he was a Brony.   
Gabby was funny. 

Daddy’s face turned sad when he hung up the phone and went to talk to Mommy.   
Cas slid his socked feet down the polished wooden floor of the hallway, waiting outside the den.   
Mommy was crying.   
Daddy hugged her.   
They talked about Cas.   
Whispered that he was a ‘mega’.   
Castiel didn’t know what a ‘mega’ was but he didn’t want to be one.   
It made Mommy sad and Daddy frown. 

A couple days later, Mommy and Daddy took Cas to the park.   
And then out for ice cream.   
He was trying to suck the vanilla treat out of a hole he had bitten in to the bottom of the cone when Daddy cleared his throat.   
“Castiel, do you know what an Omega is?”   
“It’s bad.” The boy answered confidently.   
“No, no, honey” Mommy holding his hand and shaking her head, “An Omega is special. Very special.”   
“Oh…” licking a drop of melting ice cream from his chin, narrowing his bright blue eyes in suspicion. 

It didn’t sound ‘special’. 

“An Omega isn’t a Beta or an Alpha. It means…” Mommy swallowed at looked at Daddy with wide eyes.   
Same color eyes as Castiel.   
Same color hair.  
Daddy always said Cas was as pretty as his Mommy. 

“It means you get to go to a fancy school with other Omegas. It means that you’re precious.” Daddy offered.   
“You mean, like a treasure? Like the ring in Sammy’s movie?”   
Mommy gave T a big smile, leaned over to hug him and verified, “Yes, baby. You’re a treasure.” 

Castiel still had trouble understanding.   
When Daddy told Gabby that Cas had to go to the treasure school, Gabby yelled.   
Then Sammy came over and he yelled.   
And then, Mikey, Luci and Dee came home from their big boy school and yelled too.   
Everyone was yelling.   
They were mad and sad. 

It was because he was a ‘mega’. 

On Monday morning, Mommy packed his favorite clothes and the plush bumble bee he liked to sleep with.   
Cas had named the toy ‘Bumble Dee’ because Dee won it for him out of a crane machine at the mall.   
Dee was an Alpha.   
Castiel couldn’t grow up to be like Dee anymore.   
He was a ‘mega’. 

All his brothers stood by the door downstairs, looking sad.   
Cas ran to Dee who picked him up and cuddled him.   
“Daddy says I gotta go to a special place for megas.” Blue eyes leaking tears on a Metallica t-shirt.   
Dee taught him about Metallica. Their music was loud.   
“I don’t wanna be a mega, Dean.” T whispered loudly in his ear.   
Dee looked around the room at all the big boys, they didn’t say anything.   
“I heard it’s a great place.” Dee moved to look in Castiel’s face, wiping tears away with his palm. “I wish I were an Omega. You get to make friends and have fun. Lots and lots of Omegas who are way cooler than me.”   
Cas looked in to Dee’s green eyes in disbelief, dark hair falling in to his eyes as he shook his head impatiently.   
“But no one is cooler than you, Dee! Not even Mikey!”   
“Hey! Thanks a lot kiddo!” Mikey stuck out his tongue. 

“Lub you, Mikey” Cas grinned as Dee set him on his feet. His little red canvas high tops padded across the shiny floor to hug his big brother around the legs.   
“We have to get going, Castiel. It’s a long drive.” Mommy said in a sad, hushed voice.   
Cas nodded, taking his mother’s hand and waving sadly to his family.   
“Lub you Luci, Lub you Gabby, Lub you Sam-Sam…

Lub you Dee…” 

\-------------------------

 

Castiel, age 10 

 

Castiel settled at the picnic table in the garden, waiting for his parents.   
They always came on visitation day.   
Every month for the last five years, without fail. 

When Hael and Bartholomew arrived, Castiel stood dutifully, nodding respectfully at his family Alpha before embracing his mother tightly.   
He waited for his father to speak.   
“Hello, Castiel.” The Alpha smiled, knowing the drill and allowing his son to talk freely.   
“Hello Father, Mother. I have missed you both.”   
The three sat down, Hael pulling out a large envelope with a broad smile.   
“I have new pictures.” 

Castiel loved when his mother brought photos of his brothers.   
Without them, he believed he would forget what they looked like. 

“These are Mikey and Naomi’s twins, Ezekiel and Gadreel. They’re only three weeks old.”   
Castiel took the picture from his mother, studying the image of two tiny bald babies and deciding they look like aliens.   
But an Omega would never offer such a negative opinion.   
“They are beautiful. Michael must be very proud.”   
Bartholomew nodded, “Absolutely. Naomi is a very good mother.”   
Michael’s mate, Naomi, was a female Omega. 

“Here’s Luci’s head shot. He’s on the cover of Sports Illustrated this month.” Hael boasted.   
“What is Sports Illustrated?” Castiel asked.   
“It’s a news magazine about sports.” His father explained.   
Magazines were foreign to the Omega but he nodded in mock understanding. 

“This is Dee in his uniform…” his mother handing him another picture.   
Dean was just as handsome as Castiel remembered.   
His bright grin eyes sparkled and, although he was supposed to be looking serious in the photo, the Alpha police officer had the tiniest of smirks.   
The corners of his mouth tipping up just slightly. 

“Sammy and Jess…” another image placed in front of Castiel.   
Sam’s hair was long, to his shoulders, and he was tall.  
Really tall.   
Standing next to him was his Beta mate, a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and bright eyes. 

“Gabby and Balty…” his father offered the last picture.   
They pair both wore dramatic make up and donned medieval costumes, holding swords; acting as if they were fighting.   
Gabriel’s grin never failed to make Castiel smile too. 

“They all look very healthy and happy. Please give them my love.” Castiel ignoring the sting of tears trying to escape.   
Hael and Bartholomew shared a few more stories from home before asking about him.   
Castiel had shared everything he learned about being an Omega with his parents each month. 

Over the last five years, he knew the 4 biological traits of his secondary gender: 

• The need for constant affection, approval and encouragement. 

Omegas could die of ‘touch starvation’ without human contact. Castiel had slept with groups of three to five fellow Omegas since he arrived. Teachers and mentors pulled him on to their laps or gave him hugs, whisper compliments and reassurance. 

• The need to reproduce. 

Unlike Beta females, an Omega, male or female, have the instinctive need to breed. Their bodies went in to heat, physically demanding to mate, to lock with an Alpha. 

• The need to nurture and protect their young. 

No other secondary gender would experience the imperative to defend their offspring to the death, even against predators bigger and stronger than the Omega. 

• The need to honor their Alpha. 

It was an Omega’s instinct to submit to the stronger gender. The Alpha is trusted completely to care and protect their bonded mate. Once physically claimed by an Alpha, an Omega would experience a biological need to obey their mate, without question or hesitation. An Alpha’s command, given in their deep voice laced with authority, would organically override the Omega’s brain. As if hypnotized. 

 

Castiel could also recite the 4 social expectations of the Omega gender. 

• An Omega should be well groomed and properly dressed at all times. 

This meant weekly milk bathes, manicures, pedicures and facials. They were to avoid exposure to the sun and wear the maximum available SPF sunscreen when the outdoors could not be avoided. Their hair was to be soft and shiny, deep conditioning and vitamin packs required. Omegas were expected to wear tunics and breaches in a light weight, gauze like fabric, always in pastels. 

• Omegas were to be under their Alphas care and control at all times. 

Omegas were not allowed in the workplace and could not attend school after presentation. This wasn’t just a social requirement but a well-known law. Alphas were issued Omega papers, basic custodial rights/ownership over their Omega dependent or mate. The weaker gender was never to be in public without their Alpha. This was the only way to prevent mating disputes and rut claims. 

• Omegas must never speak unless spoken to, always address their Alpha by their title, and never make unwanted eye contact. 

Speaking first, casually addressing an Alpha or making eye contact without clear, verbal permission were considered acts of aggression. Omega never displayed hostility unless their children were threatened. 

• Omegas should be soft spoken, respectful, obedient, and mindful of other’s thoughts and feelings. 

They should never touch another Alpha, blood related or not, without their mate or family Alpha’s permission. Such an act could be deemed adultery. 

 

Castiel’s parents seemed shocked and surprised by most of these rules and guidelines.   
Bartholomew repeated several times that they had made the right decision sending him to Haven Port.   
His youngest son would be the ideal Omega, a perfect mate and devoted parent. 

\-------------------------

 

Castiel, age 15 

 

Castiel was hot.   
No, not just hot.   
On fire, burning up, dying.

The Omega had received an ‘A’ in biology.   
He knew exactly what was happening.   
He was presenting.  
Experiencing his first, painful heat cycle.   
His body ready for breeding, aching for an Alpha’s knot, craving a mate’s seed. 

Castiel stayed in the ‘heat room’ for the next five days, sweating, yearning, empty and miserable.   
Several Beta instructors took shifts watching over him.   
He couldn’t be without touch or affection that long and the teachers were experienced at assisting an Omega through their heat as painless as possible.   
Without toys or suppressants. 

But presenting meant something more.   
Much more important. 

It meant Castiel could go home.   
To his parents.   
To his brothers.   
To the real world. 

\-------------------------

 

The ride home from Haven Port Academy was uncomfortable.   
Not because he felt awkward around his parents, they had been loving and supportive.   
Castiel had motion sickness.   
The Omega hadn’t had cause to be in a vehicle for ten years.   
Bartholomew had to pull over several times so Castiel could vomit. 

His family Alpha showed no impatience, anger or disappointment.   
His mother gave him water and mints, moving to sit with him in the back of the SUV, rubbing circles across his back.   
Castiel was comforted and calmed. 

Arriving at the vaguely familiar house, Castiel followed his parents to the door and when it opened wide a chorus of   
“WELCOME HOME CAS!”   
echoed through the foyer and out to the lawn. 

Thank goodness for mother’s pictures.   
Castiel was able to recognize each of his five brothers with a sincere smile and the ache to run and embrace them all.   
Cautiously, he looked up at his father, his family Alpha, for permission and was immediately gifted it with a nod and broad grin. 

Castiel latched on to Michael first, wanting to say how happy he was to be home but emotions stole his voice away.   
The Omega went down the line of opened arms.   
Lucifer…Gabriel…Sam… 

 

And Dean.


	3. Coming Home

After graduating Hendrickson University with a criminal justice degree, Dean entered the police academy at 22.  
Four years on the force and the determined Alpha applied to the Federal Bureau of Investigation; found himself in Quantico for five months before he finally reached his goal.

Special Agent Dean Winchester, FBI. 

Assigned to an office two hours away from his parents, Dean met, fell in love and married a Beta nurse named Carmen.  
Married, not mated.  
Carmen declared herself ‘nontraditional’.  
Her reasoning, mating was a lifetime bond, marriage could be legally dissolved if the couple changed their minds.  
It was that belief that ensured their union would fail.  
The couple divorced three months before Dean’s 30th birthday. 

 

Michael graduated Stanford University with honors.  
He and his Omega mate, Naomi, welcomed twin boys his first year of law school.  
Ezekiel and Gadreel were followed a year later by a baby girl named Anna. 

Michael was hired three years later by the firm of Metatron, Roman & Cain at age 27.  
By the time he turned thirty he made partner.  
Metatron, Roman, Cain & Seraphson, attorneys at law. 

Naomi was the perfect mate.  
Companion, mother, lover and best friend.  
Michael’s Omega gave him one more little girl named Hannah before they agreed she should go on suppressants. 

 

Lucifer was drafted by the NFL after he earned his degree in journalism and communication, completing two years of speech therapy to lose his mild stutter. 

The quiet Alpha blew out his right knee after four years of play and one Super Bowl win. 

Hired by ESPN as an on location reporter when he was 28, Lucifer traveled the country, covering a variety of sports.  
He had a few short term relationships, all ending on good terms.  
Lucifer lived alone at age 30, making trips to see his parents and brothers whenever possible. 

 

Michael’s success was Sam’s inspiration; he followed his mentor to Stanford U after high school.  
The Beta mated Jessica Moore his sophomore year, attending her funeral two years later when she died in a their apartment.  
The victim of an arsonist’s blaze.

Reaching law school, Sam concentrated on prosecution more than lawsuits or defense.  
The criminal behind his mate’s death was never charged, a situation the bitter Beta found unacceptable and hoped to do his part to prevent.  
Graduating Stanford Law at age 26, he started at the bottom rung of the District Attorney’s office, determined to climb the ladder quickly. 

 

Gabriel and Balthazar mated right out of high school.  
Two Beta males couldn’t reproduce, but they could always adopt or dote on the multiple nieces and nephews Michael provided.  
They moved to New York with dreams of Broadway and Tony Awards.  
When that didn’t work out, the pair migrated to Los Angeles, Hollywood and Oscars. 

Gabriel’s talent, and a little bit of luck, earned him a small role on a newly developed sit com called ‘Changing Channels’.  
Balthazar found work in commercials and as a movie extra.  
And they were happy. 

No one could make Balthazar laugh as much as Gabriel could.  
Not a single soul would ever understand Gabriel as Balthazar did.  
At ages 30 and 26, the couple had already found their ‘happily ever after’. 

 

15 year old Castiel’s welcome home party was casual and small.  
No mates or kids.  
No business associates or strangers.  
Just the Omega, his five brothers, his parents and his co-parents. 

After the initial hugs and ‘I missed you’, the group settled around the kitchen table, sharing pizza and sodas.  
“You grew up.” Dean, making it sound like an accusation.  
Castiel smiled, “I did. I even know my alphabet now.”  
The table laughed, relaxing the Omega more.  
He sipped his Coke, immediately spitting it back out.  
“What is that?”  
“It’s pop…” Lucifer answered with a raised brow.  
“Is it supposed to sting?”  
A round of chuckles before Sam tried to help, “It’s carbonated. They didn’t let you have soda at Haven Port?”  
“No…”  
Mary took pity on the boy, pouring him a glass of sweet tea.  
Castiel carefully tasted the new drink.  
“Thank you, this is much better.”  
“You haven’t eaten any of your pizza, baby bro.” Gabriel pointed out.  
“I apologize. The Academy did not serve or offer instructions on how to cook pizza.”  
“Geez, Dad…” Michael looked at his father with exaggerated outrage, “No pizza or pop for ten years? That’s cruel and unusual punishment. Castiel, we may have the basis for a law suit.”  
It took a few heartbeats for the Omega to realize his oldest brother was kidding, by then the entire group laughed when Castiel did.  
“You are forgiven, Alpha.” Castiel declared, addressing his father by his rightful title as he nibbled the point of the cheesy triangle.  
After a few slow chews with his eyes closed, the Omega decided pizza was awesome and happily finished the piece.  
And three others. 

After dinner, the group drifted to the den, settling on the couches, loveseats and chairs.  
Castiel lowered himself to the floor at his father’s feet.  
Warm and content as his Alpha trailed fingertips through his hair. 

“How’s freedom feel, T?” Dean asked.  
Castiel processed the nickname before answering, “I am very happy to be home.”  
“So, Sammy” Gabriel smirked, “What’s this I hear about a new girlfriend?”  
Sam rolled his eyes, glared at Dean for spilling his secret and sighed,  
“Her name is Sarah Blake; she’s an Omega whose father owns an art gallery in the city. Since we’re telling stories, Dee has discovered a long lost son.”  
“What?!” Michael shouted eyes wide and mouth agape.  
Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head before telling the tale.  
“You remember Lisa Braeden from high school?”  
Several nods confirmed, the Beta Dean had dated the last two years at RSHS.  
“I ran in to her at the grocery store, she had a kid with her, green eyes, smart ass grin, so I asked her how old he was. I don’t know if she planned on telling me the truth but the kid, Ben, blurted that he was 12. It doesn’t take a genius to subtract 12 from 30 and get 18, the age I was when I last saw her. She insisted he wasn’t mine, but…I’m a fucking FBI agent. A court ordered DNA test and I’ve got a son.”  
“Are you permitted to see him?” Cas asked, obviously intrigued.  
“Every other weekend and Wednesday afternoons.” The Alpha proclaimed proudly.  
“That’s crazy” Lucifer sighed.  
“Life is crazy” John offered with a small smile. 

The group continued to update one another on the important changes in their lives.  
John and Mary were set to celebrate their 31st wedding anniversary next month.  
Bartholomew and Hael beat them by reaching their 33rd six months ago.  
Michael and Naomi were at 12 years, Gabriel and Balthazar had 8 years mated. 

Happy couples, chatters about children, work and their futures, the older five brothers watched their prodigal Omega drift off, resting his head against his Alpha’s legs.  
“We wore the poor kid out, guys.” Michael smiled, staring at his baby brother’s soft expression.  
“Don’t wake him up, Dad.” Lucifer whispered, “Let him stay in here with us a while longer.”  
Bartholomew smirked, continuing to comb his hair through Castiel’s dark locks.  
“He’ll have to go to bed eventually, boys. You’ll see him again tomorrow.”  
No one was more surprised than Dean to find tears in his own emerald eyes,  
“I just don’t want him to disappear again…”  
Gabriel and Sam nodded in agreement.  
The love for the sleeping Omega cushioned everyone in the room, the small smile on the boy’s face and his soft snoring brought everyone back to ten years ago. 

When they were young, when their baby brother was the center of their world, when things were simpler. 

\-------------------------

 

Castiel awoke in the same bed he used to sleep in before he left.  
Teddy bear lamp on the nightstand, posters of puppets on the wall. 

Did his mom think he was dead or perpetually 5 years old? 

The Omega couldn’t fall back asleep.  
He was alone.  
No one to spoon or cuddle or touch. 

After an hour of tossing and turning, Castiel gave up.  
Digging his sea foam green tunic out of his bag, he tip toed to the shower, happy to take off his beige outfit.  
He never liked that color. 

The Omega padded quietly around the house, studying old family pictures and inventorying his father’s collection of books.  
Finally, he settled on watching TV in the den with the sound down low. 

They didn’t have television or internet at Haven Port.  
Castiel remembered watching bright colored horses that spoke when he was small.  
Flipping slowly through the channels, a program about bumble bees appeared.  
The Omega had read everything available on Melittology, which meant a single book.  
He had his well-loved but worn out ‘Bumble Dee’ in the bottom of his bag. 

Castiel had no idea how long he sat there, absorbing details on bee keeping before he heard muted steps of bare feet come down the hall.  
Lucifer.  
“Hey, T, can’t sleep?”  
The Omega shook his head, not wanting to elaborate on his need for touch,  
“Over stimulated, I believe.”  
His older brother shook his head, settling next to Castiel and cautiously throwing his arm around the boy’s shoulder.  
“It’s a lot different from school, huh?”  
Castiel nodded, leaning in to the Alpha’s chest and sighing.  
“When I left football, I discovered the world was a very different place off the field.”  
The Omega pulled his feet up on the sofa, cuddling up against Lucifer without a second thought,  
“I understand you were very good.”  
“For a while” Lucifer sighed, “But I love my job. I can be home with Mom and Dad, and you now, between assignments. It’s nice to have that kind of freedom.”  
“I am very grateful you were all able to come home …” Castiel mumbled sleepily.  
Pulling his baby brother closer, the Alpha pecked a light kiss on the top of the boy’s head and listened as his breathing slowed and his body relaxed. 

Castiel slept soundly, protected, loved and… home. 

_________________________

 

The five older men returned to their daily lives.  
Bartholomew went back to work; Castiel had no idea what his father did, only that it must pay well.  
The Alpha could afford ten years of Haven Port Academy. 

After Gabriel left, Hael became a real estate agent, quitting when her Omega son returned home.  
She cuddled the boy each night until he fell asleep, then tip toed to her room.  
Castiel spent his days helping his mother with housework, reading every book in his father’s collection and cooking.  
Hael insisted he was not a ‘house Omega’, but Castiel loved preparing meals and baking.  
It had been his favorite class at Haven Port. 

Five months after the Omega returned home, his family celebrated his 16th birthday with a formal dinner party.  
It was an odd choice but Castiel’s date of birth hadn’t been commemorated for 10 years.

Michael, Naomi and their four children; for some reason her father, Zachariah.  
Lucifer and his newly acquired girlfriend, Ruby.  
Dean brought his son, Ben.  
Gabriel and Balthazar, of course.  
Sam, having split from Sarah, invited a pretty Beta named Madison.  
Mary and John wouldn’t miss it for the world.  
Hael’s former co-workers Garth and Tessa.  
And finally, Bartholomew’s business partners Azazel, Alastair and Crowley. 

The Omega was uncomfortable with the attendance of strangers.  
He sat to his mother’s right, next to Dean, as the caterers served a four course meal.  
Castiel was nervous and more than a little bit overwhelmed by the constant chatter of two dozen people flittering through the dining room.  
Hael held his hand under the table as he picked at his food. 

Before a grand birthday cake was to be served, Bartholomew stood to make a toast. 

“Hael and I are honored that so many of you could make the trip, celebrating Castiel’s birthday with us. As you may or not know, 16 is the traditional age for an Omega to take a mate.”  
The Alpha paused for a moment, the majority of guests furrowing their brows and exchanging looks of confusion.  
Castiel studied his plate, holding his breath, the tears stinging his eyes threatening to escape. 

He had only been home a few months. 

Surely his father wouldn’t send him away already. 

 

“We have been very fortunate to secure a mating contract with an Alpha worthy of our beautiful Omega…”


	4. Request a Memory

“…Fergus McCloud, better known as Crowley.” 

Castiel’s world tipped to the left.  
He could inhale but failed to exhale, his vision blurred and he had to make a conscious effort to stay upright.  
His mother held his hand tighter as Dean handed him a water filled wine glass. 

Castiel’s remaining four brothers stood up, yelling and pointing at Bartholomew, nothing they were saying registered with the Omega. 

“You’re fucking kidding me!” Michael roared.  
“Michael…” Mr. Seraphson warned, “You can express your opinion in a respectful manner or excuse yourself from the table.”  
“This is bullshit!” Lucifer interrupted, “He’s been back for five minutes!”  
Hael sighed loudly, glaring across the table at her husband.  
“I thought we agreed to announce this later, Bart.”  
“You agreed?” Gabriel in disbelief, repeating, “You AGREED!?”  
“How long have you had this contract?” Dean asked quietly. 

“Ten years.” 

Michael stood so quickly, his chair fell backwards, crashing loudly to the hard wood floor.  
“Naomi, take the kids outside.”  
His wife quickly obeyed, ignoring the whining from her little ones as she ushered them in to the backyard. 

“You agreed to mate your son to a man old enough to be his father when he was 5 years old?” Sam asked in a loud whisper, shock evident on his face.  
“Crowley knows how to take care of an Omega. He’s researched for ten years.” Bartholomew’s defense fell on deaf ears.  
Only the family Alpha’s business associates remained unfazed. 

Castiel stayed quiet, sipping his water and blinking rapidly.

“Most Omegas are mated as soon as they present. We were lucky enough to find an Alpha we could trust, someone that would allow us to keep in contact with Castiel.”  
“Cas needs an Alpha to make decisions for him; we learned that in 8th grand history and government. Sign him over to me or Michael, not to some stranger.” Lucifer growled.  
Bartholomew pinched the bridge of his nose, glancing at his wife for support she wasn’t willing to give before sighing,  
“If any of you were an Omega, you would be mated off the same way.” 

“If I were an Omega, I would kill myself!” Sam blurted. 

The room went silent.  
Everyone staring at the tall Beta with their mouths open in shock.  
Everyone except Castiel.  
Licking his lips and taking a deep breath, the Omega looked at his father with red rimmed eyes,  
“Father, may I please be excused?”  
“Yes…yes of course, Castiel. Hael?”  
Hael stood, guiding her youngest son out of the room.  
“Cas! T, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that you should…” Sam tried to stutter out an apology.  
“Sammy.” Dean’s voice dropped to an Alpha octave, “I think you’ve said enough.”  
Gripping his brother’s arm tightly, the Winchester Alpha pulled Sam away from the table. 

\-------------------------

 

Castiel sat silently, watching his nieces and nephews attempt to catch lighting bugs in an old mayonnaise jar, picking blades of grass from the lawn and tearing them in to tiny pieces.  
“Kiddos! Time to go!” Naomi yelled, strolling out closer to Cas.  
Dropping next to him on the grass, she ordered the twins again, “Go get the girls buckled in. I’ll be right there.”  
Gadreel and Ezekiel sprinted over to their newly found uncle, Anna and Hannah trailing after them to give a quick hugs and a pecks on the cheek.  
“Bye Uncle Cas!”  
“Love you!”  
Then they were gone. 

Castiel smiled after them and then turned his attention to Naomi.  
“I am sorry for…”  
“No, Castiel. You do not need to apologize. There are too many bullheaded Alphas in one room. To calm my bullheaded Alpha down, I’m dragging him home. We’ll be back tomorrow, I promise.”  
A hug from his sister-in-law and Cas murmured, “I would like that.” 

It was almost an hour before Castiel received another visitor.  
He watched the sun set, listening to crickets in concert, Haven Port didn’t allow their Omegas to spend much time outside.  
They could damage their skin or be bitten by bugs.  
Unacceptable. 

Dean dropped next to him on the grass, having sent his brother home.  
“Cas…”  
“It is all right. I know he did not mean it.”  
“But…that Crowley guy…”  
“I have to trust my family Alpha’s judgement.” The Omega’s voice soft and sad.  
“Michael and Sam are both lawyers, I’m sure they could file an injunction or something.”  
Castiel gave Dean a small smile, “I do not think that would be advisable.”  
“I’ll run a check on him, the guy’s creepy. There has to be something that will change Bartholomew’s mind.”  
“I have to accept this, Dean. I understand why everyone is upset but father is right. Omegas mate early and their opinions are rarely taken in to consideration. Naomi was very lucky that Zachariah allowed Michael to claim her.”  
The Alpha continued to shake his head,  
“You deserve better, T.”  
“It is not for me to decide what I deserve. But…I do have one small request; it is odd and feel free to refuse.”  
“Anything, you know that.”  
“Kiss me?”  
“What?”  
“I do not wish for my first kiss to be with an Alpha I do not know. I would like it to be with an Alpha that truly cares for me. A memory I can keep after…” he allowed the sentence to drift off.  
Dean studied Castiel as the Omega concentrated on destroying the greenery around him.  
“Cas…you’re like my little brother…”  
“I understand,” Castiel nodded without looking up, “but I have never thought of you as a brother…” 

A heartbeat later, the Alpha had turned the Omega’s head up, forcing him to lock gazes.  
Dean leaned forward, pressing his lips softly, reverently to Castiel’s.  
When he pulled back, watching the boy’s reaction, he saw no regret or embarrassment.  
Simple happiness and a hint of gratitude.  
“Thank you, Dean. That was very improper and unforgivable for an unmated Omega, but it means more to me than you will ever know.” 

Castiel stood, brushing off his light blue britches and reaching out in a mock attempt to help Dean to his feet.  
“I suppose I should go inside, meet my intended mate.” He sighed.  
“Cas…”  
“I know…” 

 

When Castiel returned to the house, all the guests had gone.  
Leaving only his parents and his mate-to-be waiting for him in the den.  
The Omega lowered himself to the floor at his father’s feet, leaning against Bartholomew’s leg, anticipating the next conversation. 

“Feeling better, little one?” Crowley asked sympathetically in a Scottish accent.  
“Yes, thank you Alpha.” Castiel responded politely.  
“You may look me in the eye, if you wish.”  
The Omega hesitantly raised his head, observing the Alpha for the first time. 

Crowley didn’t look as creepy as Dean said.  
He was older, a bit shorter than Bartholomew, brunette with a short brown beard.  
His eyes were kind, expression empathetic and smile sincere. 

“You’re quite beautiful” the Alpha complemented pulling a blush from the Omega.  
“Thank you, Alpha.”  
“Sweetheart,” Hael interjected, “I know this came as a surprise, but your father and I have put a lot of thought and consideration in to this decision.”  
Castiel nodded as his family Alpha combed fingers through his hair and added,  
“You know we only want the best for you.”  
“I trust your judgement, father.” The Omega continuing to watch the man across the room. 

 

Breakfast the next morning was quiet.  
Gabriel and Lucifer had returned to exchange glares with Bartholomew.  
A soft knock at the door, Hael excused herself to answer.  
She returned shadowed by Crowley.  
“Good morning. I’m sorry to interrupt your meal, Bart, did we not have an appointment this morning?”  
“Yes, of course, please wait in my den, I’ll be there shortly.” 

“Why do you have him here so early?” Gabriel asked as his brows furrowed.  
With a sigh, resigned to the fact another fight was on the horizon, Mr. Seraphson answered,  
“We had planned for Castiel to stay home for another month. Last night’s drama has convinced me to honor his mating contract sooner.”  
“How much sooner?” Lucifer asked between clenched teeth.  
Glancing up at Hael, who refused to meet his eyes, their father announced, 

“Immediately.” 

Castiel choked on his orange juice, Gabriel began shouting at his father as Lucifer pulled his cell phone from his pocket.  
“Michael? How soon can you get here? Dad wants to send Cas with the old dude now.”  
“You know Mike’s presence will only make matters worse, Luci.” Hael pleaded.  
“Mom” Gabriel began, “I could almost expect this from Dad, he’s always been narrow minded. But you? You should’ve fought this. Letting our baby brother be traded off like stock?” 

Gabe stomped from the room before Hael could find her voice. 

Castiel hadn’t said a word.  
Hadn’t made a sound or moved an inch.  
Simply waited.  
Waited for his Alpha to tell him what to do.  
The minimal freedom he had with his brothers yesterday was gone. 

When Michael, Dean and Sam showed up a half hour later, Castiel was busy packing his few personal belongings.  
Crowley wanted to leave before lunch.  
The Alpha and Bartholomew had been in the study, with the door closed, since breakfast.  
Hael said they had to finalize his Omega documents, assigning Crowley as his Alpha and changing the boy’s name to McCloud. 

It was real now. 

Castiel met his brothers in the foyer again; a distinct sense of déjà vu flooded him as he embraced each man and said his good-byes.  
Bartholomew’s promise that Crowley wouldn’t keep him from his family fell on the deaf ears of the five men.  
Castiel refused to cry, determined to act like a proper Omega he had spent ten years learning how to be.  
Only Dean’s green eyes destroyed his bravado.  
He wiped the single tear from his face swiftly, before anyone but Dean could see it. 

“Lub you, T.”  
“Lub you, Dee.” 

\-------------------------

 

Castiel sat next to Crowley in the back of the limo.  
He had never been in a limousine before, hadn’t realized his new Alpha was so well off.  
“I’ve booked a suite at the Milton,” Crowley told him, “A kind of ‘honeymoon’ if you will.”  
The Omega tucked his lips in over his teeth and nodded.  
“I would like to give you consent to speak freely, I do not require that you ask permission when we are alone.”  
“Thank you, Alpha.”  
“As much as I truly adore the title spoken in your lyrical voice, you may address me as Crowley in private.”  
Castiel rewarded the request with a shy smile. 

When they reached the hotel, Crowley’s driver hurried to open the door and the Omega followed the Alpha out.  
Crowley took Castiel’s hand, positioned it around the man’s forearm and escorted him through the lobby with pride.  
The Omega clung to his mate-to-be, diligently avoiding the curious gazes of the Alphas and Betas around him.  
He grew up knowing that a male Omega was rare, but having been surrounded by them his entire childhood, he failed to realize how the rest of the world saw him. 

An enigma. 

An oddity. 

Riding the elevator up threw off his equilibrium, encouraging Castiel to grip Crowley a bit closer.  
The Alpha patted his Omega’s hand,  
“It’s quite alright, little one.”  
Rewarding a small kiss to the boy’s forehead. 

Their room was like nothing Castiel had seen or imagined before.  
Thick pearl carpeting, the outer wall held floor to ceiling windows, a purple velour couch facing an ivory stone fireplace and through the French doors, a massive bed draped in the same shade of violet.  
The wide-eyed Omega turned in a slow circle as a bell hop dropped off their luggage in exchange for Crowley’s generous gratuity.  
“Do you like it?” The Alpha asked, amused.  
“Yes…I have never…It is…”  
Castiel stumbled over his words, giving up on speaking offering Crowley a smile instead.  
“Good. I’ll order up room service” the man reached in his suitcase to produce a rectangular box, sealed with a blue bow. “Please, make yourself more comfortable.”  
Castiel stared at the package a moment, glanced up at the Alpha before taking the gift gently. 

The boy moved to the bedroom, clicking the French doors shut before pulling indigo ribbon and moving matching tissue paper out of the way.  
A traditional Omega tunic, obviously more expensive than his own, pure white with gold stitching lay carefully folded.  
Taking his own bag in to the bathroom, another breathtaking chamber with a heated whirlpool and brass fixtures, he showered quickly, moisturized with sweet smelling lotion and did his best to tame his wayward locks. 

Castiel dressed slowly, terrified that he would snag or pull the material. 

He took a deep breath, blue eyes looking back at him from the mirror, nodded at his reflection and left the bathroom. 

 

Opening the double French doors of the bed room, he stepped out, prepared to give himself to his Alpha.


	5. Unexpected Tenderness

Crowley poured two tall glasses of champagne, presenting cheese and crackers; strawberries and whipped cream, on the coffee table for his Omega.  
HIS Omega.  
When the Alpha first laid eyes on the gorgeous boy with a sweet smile, he knew the lad was precious.  
It took some convincing to ensure a mating contract with Bartholomew.  
Castiel’s secondary gender was still a shock to his family, but promising to pay for the small Omega’s full education at Haven Port Academy; persuading the Seraphson’s that the school would be their very best option, sealed the deal.  
All Crowley had to do was wait.  
The Alpha waited with a few lovely female Betas for comfort.  
He built his company, adding Bartholomew as his third partner, more insurance that their contract would be honored.  
Crowley bought a large house, four bedrooms with the intention of filling three of them with little Crowley Juniors. 

Finally. 

Castiel stood before him, smelling like heaven and looking like an angel.  
Crowley smiled broadly, strolling purposely towards the shy Omega, handing him a class of champagne.  
The boy looked up at him, confused.  
Omegas aren’t permitted to imbibe alcohol as a rule. 

“It’s all right, little one. You have your Alpha’s approval.” He said with a wink.  
With a tiny smile, Castiel took the flute cautiously, taking the tiniest of sips and wrinkling his nose.  
Crowley chuckled, “It’s an acquired taste, Love. Come.”  
The Alpha reached out his hand; a smaller, warmer one set them palm to palm, allowing the older man to guide.  
He settled his Omega next to him on the sofa, stacking a square of cheese perfectly on to the cracker; Crowley held it out to Castiel.  
The lad reached for it only to have the Alpha pull it back slightly, shaking his head and aiming it towards the boy’s mouth.  
Castiel’s small, pink tongue swept over his lips nervously before he opened his mouth, allowing Crowley place the food inside.

It was a very old, rarely used tradition, an Alpha hand feeding their mate.  
Before the practice became obsolete, the Omega would kneel on pillows at the table, every bite of food supplied by their Alpha’s fingers. 

Of course Crowley would never require Castiel to kneel, had no intention of hand feeding him after this night, but the Alpha thought a touch of tradition appropriate for their initial mating.  
The Omega quickly caught on, receiving bites of cheese and cracker, and then strawberries dipped in cream, with an occasional, quiet giggle.  
When a dollop of cream lay at the corner of Castiel’s mouth, Crowley leaned forward, licking the treat off before pressing lips to the boys.  
He felt the lad stiffen up for just a moment, relaxing in to the kiss a heartbeat later. 

Crowley traced his tongue across the seam sealing his Omega’s mouth closed and Castiel opened timidly, gasping slightly when the Alpha worked his tongue inside.  
The man leaned back, catching those breathtaking blue eyes before pushing in again for another kiss.  
Coaxing the boy’s mouth open again, licking inside and humming in contentment, he could physically feel the beat of Castiel’s heart hammering through his small body. 

“Come, Love.” The Alpha stood, wrapping his fingers around the Omega wrist and tugging him gently to his feet.  
The boy trembled as he shuffled to follow Crowley to the bedroom.  
He clicked the glass doors behind them, circled around to look his Omega in eye, the lad studying his hands, now folded in front of him.  
“Relax, little one. I’ll not hurt you. I could never harm you, Love.”  
Castiel gazed up at him through thick, black lashes.  
God, his mate to be was a truly gorgeous creature.  
Precious, beautiful, perfect…

And HIS. 

Crowley cupped the Omega’s face, studying the boy’s expression before pressing their lips together again.  
He deepened the kiss, staying gentle but insistent.  
Castiel returned the kiss this time, the Alpha smiling with his lips against Castiel’s.  
The older man took a step back, pulling his tie loose, unbuttoning his stiff dress shirt; he shrugged his shoulders, letting the material fall to the floor.  
Giving the Omega a small grin, he tugged at the hem of Castiel’s tunic until the boy raised his arms, allowing the older man to tweak it over his head.  
Castiel started to cross his arms to cover his chest shyly, Crowley simply shook his head and maneuvered them back to his side, stretching the elastic of the white breaches and trailing them down his legs.  
The Omega stood before his, wide eyed and trembling, in a pair of white boxer briefs.  
Dampness between those pale, silky legs, while biologically induced, still made Crowley’s cock painfully hard, straining under the zipper of his black trousers. 

Cupping Castiel’s face once again, the boy blushing deeply, cheeks red and warm.  
The Alpha’s deep brown eyes caught innocent indigo ones, he whispered,  
“Haven Port has taught you about mating, breeding, yes?”  
The Omega’s gulp was audible; he nodded and answered timidly,  
“In detail…”  
“I imagine it’s much different when experiencing it yourself.” Crowley offered with understanding.  
Another nod from Castiel before he recited, “An Omega should trust their Alpha.”  
Crowley smiled broadly at the perfect response,  
“Yes, little one. Trust me, I’ll be gentle.”  
The pulse on the boy’s neck visible slowed a bit, some of the fear and nervousness draining from him just slightly. 

The Alpha had planned this night for years.  
Years.  
He knew exactly what moves he would make, guaranteeing his Omega would enjoy their connection.  
Picking the lightweight boy bridal style, Crowley lowered him reverently on the middle of the bed, head resting on multiple pillows. 

Stepping back briefly, he stripped of his own pants, boxers lowering with them.  
The man’s cock bounced free, slapping against his abdomen and he couldn’t stop the smirk tugging up the corners of his mouth when Castiel gasped quietly.  
Crowley straddled the Omega’s thighs, tugging the boy’s underwear down, moving along with them until they were yanked off Castiel’s ankles and dropped to the floor.  
Encouraging Castiel’s legs apart with the slight pressure of his knees, Crowley crept back up the Omega’s perfect body until his arms rested on either side of his head.  
Castiel licked his lips, having no clue how the appearance of his pale pink tongue affected his Alpha.  
Crowley kissed the boy once against, trailing pecks and nips down his jaw, his throat, licking each nipple and exhaling warmly of the damp skin.  
He continued tracing his tongue down his Omega’s abdomen, nuzzling Castiel’s legs further apart to find shiny, sweet slick leaking in to the sheets below.  
“Perfect, Love. Simply perfect.” He panted lightly. 

The Alpha pressed his palms behind the boy’s knees, coaxing them up and apart.  
He could feel the goosebumps spreading across his Omega’s sensitive skin and exhaled warm breath over Castiel’s petite but erect member.  
Crowley lapped a thick strip from Castiel’s leaking hole, over tight hairless balls, up to the head of the Omega’s cock.  
The boy responded perfectly, arching his back off the bed, throwing his head back with a gasp.  
The Alpha continued the tender assault, swallowing down Castiel’s cock with a hum, and then lowering to lap up honey slick from ring of puckered skin. 

The Omega was gripping and releasing the bedding around him rhythmically, unable to control the panting and moaning escaping his throat.  
When Crowley deemed his Omega ready, pouring slick from his welcoming hole and cock twitching on its own accord, the Alpha moved back up to press his lips against Castiel’s throat, drifting to breath hot in to his ear,  
“You’re so beautiful, Love. Relax for me; I’ll take care of you.”  
The boy swallowed, gifting the smallest of nervous smiles and exhaling as much tension from his form as possible. 

Crowley lined his cock up, watching Castiel’s expression closely as he pressed in slow, gingerly, groaning animalistic at the tight, sweet heat that was his Omega.  
When he was fully seated, the Alpha nudged his nose against Castiel’s; panting faintly over boy’s slightly opened mouth.  
Crowley moved slowly, tenderly, struggling with the urge to thrust with abandon.  
He could feel his Omega relaxing, accepting him, spreading wider; beginning to lift hips, just the smallest of movements. 

The Alpha knew before they began that he wouldn’t last long.  
Simply listening to the delicious sounds Castiel made was enough to have him coming untouched.  
He increased the tempo, raising on his knees to watch himself piston in and out of his Omega; stroking the smaller cock in rhythm to each thrust.  
Crowley savored each whimper and whine escaping Castiel’s mouth, the boy’s head tossing back and forth and a whispered, “A-a-alpha…I…” before he shot clear, seedless come across his abdomen, covering the older man’s hand.  
The squeeze and release of Castiel’s inner walls through the orgasm’s aftershocks caused the Alpha’s knot to swell fully; pulling against his Omega’s pucker until one last press forced it inside, locking them together.  
Crowley continued to rut, leaning down to murmur breathlessly in Castiel’s ear,  
“This part is going to be painful, Love. Stay still…”  
His words induced the boy to freeze, the Alpha coming laboriously hard with a growl before latching teeth in to the soft tissue of the Omega’s shoulder, biting deeply.  
With a mouth full of Castiel’s blood, Crowley swallowed and suckled against the boy’s skin, the smallest of whimpers sneaking from his mate’s throat. 

His mate.  
His claim.  
His Omega. 

His.

Crowley pulled back, leaning on his forearms, to inspect the bite.  
Two perfect crescents, perfect marks dashed across, forming an oval shaped wound that would scar over beautifully.  
He gave the incision a tender kiss before slightly tilting black, to watch Castiel’s expression.  
The Omega eye’s hooded, mouth open in the smallest of gapes, gazing back at his Alpha with a just a hint of uncertainty. 

Crowley smiled kindly, brushing Castiel’s dark locks of the boy’s sweaty forehead,  
“Are you hurt, Love?”  
The corner of his mate’s mouth tipped up just a bit and he whispered with a sigh,  
“No, Alpha.”  
“We’ll be tied together for a while,” the older man, stroking his fingertips along the Omega’s jawline.  
Castiel nodded in understanding, timidly moving a warm palm to cup his mate’s face, running his thumb through prickly stumble.  
His blue eyes held questions, asking permission silently if the caress was allowed.  
Crowley answered by turning his head, pecking lips to Castiel’s hand. 

He never expected for his Omega to accept him so easily, so completely.  
Those unbelievable sapphire eyes communicated such trust.  
No one in his entire life had looked at him that way. 

Wrapping arms tightly around the boy’s smaller figure, he rolled them to their side, facing one another as they waited for their bodies to unlock.  
Crowley quietly told his mate about the house they would live in, the life he planned for them to share.  
Castiel blushing slightly with a pure, angelic smile when the Alpha spoke of breeding.  
His Omega would give him such gorgeous children. 

When they untied, the boy shivering at the sensation of his slick and his mate’s come dripping from his tender, swollen hole, Crowley scooped Castiel in his arms, carrying the Omega to the bathroom.  
His mate’s lyrical giggle echoed just slightly through the empty space, he filled the impressive basin with steaming water; lowering both of them in to the whirlpool. 

It was almost noiseless, just the sound of bubbling water and heavy sighs.  
As the water cooled, Castiel’s soreness alleviated and claim bite clean, the couple stepped out, toweled off and returned to their bed undressed.  
The mattress sported fresh sheets and blankets, an arrangement Crowley had made with the maid ahead of time.  
He tucked his Omega, his mate, under the comforter with him, snuggling tight as the Alpha buried his nose in fragrant, damp hair. 

The pair slept deeply, Castiel stayed pressed against Crowley all night.  
Upon waking, they mated once again, slowly with tender touches and locked gazes. 

Once his Omega had a hand-fed breakfast and redressed in the white gold fabric the Alpha preferred, he took Castiel’s small hand and led him back to the real world.  
To the limo that would take them home. 

To their home. 

 

To their new life as mates.


	6. A Perfect Life

Losing his virginity was not as terrifying as he had imagined.  
Crowley had been so patient and kind, Castiel had no doubt his father must have known better than his brothers. 

His Alpha worked with Bartholomew, the Omega had no idea what ‘business’ his father and mate had, only that Crowley was predictably gone from 8am until 6pm weekdays.  
Saturday nights his mate took him out, sometimes to the movies, other times to a business dinner that included Castiel’s parents.  
Sundays were calm; they made love lazily until brunch, padded around the house in their pajamas and cuddled. 

Castiel thought he had a perfect life. 

He met his mate each evening at the door, house sparkling clean and dinner on the stove.  
The Omega took Crowley’s coat and shoes, handed him his brandy and the day’s mail.  
The Alpha would kiss the boy’s forehead, rest on the couch opening envelopes; sipping his drink.  
Castiel set the table, served a perfectly prepared meal and fetched his mate to eat.  
Crowley never spoke of his work, complimented his Omega on the meal and state of their home, Castiel preening. 

His Alpha lounged in the den after dinner, watching the news until Castiel finished the dishes, settling at his mate’s feet as Crowley ran his fingers reverently through his hair. 

This was his day, his life and he was happy. 

The only time he failed to meet his Alpha at the door was when his heat hit, six weeks after their mating.  
Crowley stayed home those three days introducing Castiel to every position and location possible.  
His mate took such good care of him, he didn’t mind too much when Crowley asked that he stay inside whenever the Alpha wasn’t with him.  
Or when he had to limit his contact with his brothers.  
Or that calling his parents dropped to a once a week privilege.  
Crowley was his Alpha; after all, he knew what was best for his Omega. 

Three months in, Castiel disappointed that he hadn’t caught with his last heat, Crowley had a bad day.  
He came crashing through the door, kicking off his shoes and dropping his coat to the floor, ignoring his Omega’s greeting while snatching the drink from his hand.  
Castiel gulped nervously, hanging up the jacket and placing the footwear in the correct spot.  
He set the table as always, quietly called his mate to dinner.  
Crowley appeared in the dining room with a third scotch, neck tie loosened and top buttons of his dress shirt undone, dropping to the seat at the head of the table.  
“Your father thinks that our mating has somehow entitled him to more than he is worth.” The Alpha growled, glaring in Castiel’s direction.  
The Omega remained clueless and quiet, picking at his salad.  
Crowley took a few bites before sneering, “What is this slop?”  
His mate had never complained about his cooking before, had eaten this exact meal with gusto just a few weeks ago.  
Clearly confused, Castiel gulped before answering.  
“Chicken Cacciatore...”  
“It’s shit!”  
Crowley picked up the plate, sending it sailing across the room to decorate the wall in a splatter of red sauce and white china.  
The outburst induced the Omega to drop to his knees, submitting. 

His Alpha stood with force, knocking the chair backwards before stomping from the room.  
Leaving Castiel completely bewildered and miserable. 

He listened as Crowley entered the den, slamming the door behind him, before rising to clean up the mess.  
The Omega was crying, pricking his fingertips with shards of china, unable to stop trembling. 

With all evidence of his mate’s tantrum erased, Castiel stood in the hallway outside the den, fidgeting and obsessing over what to do next.  
Almost an hour later, the door opened sluggishly, Crowley sighing as he looked in to his Omega’s face.  
“I apologize, Love. None of this is your fault. My actions are unforgivable.”  
Simply reaching out to embrace his mate, Castiel throwing himself in to his Alpha’s arms, a few more tender words and the incident was forgotten. 

Until the next time Crowley had a bad day. 

Bad days occurred once every few weeks and seemed to center around Bartholomew.  
Castiel found himself a nervous wreck each evening, watching for Crowley to return, unsure of what would happen when his mate walked through the door.  
Sometimes the man refused to eat, choosing to get drunk instead.  
Other times, he would curse and complain as he finished dinner.  
A few times, though rare, he gifted the boy a slap across the face for not being able to answer his rants correctly.  
And when the storm passed, the Alpha would smother his Omega in affection, pleading for forgiveness and understanding that Castiel never failed to give him. 

A few weeks after his second mated heat, Castiel felt ill.  
He was tired, dizzy, fighting the urge to vomit constantly.  
His third day of misery, after Crowley had mentioned how pale he was becoming, the Omega called his mother.  
“Castiel, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”  
The boy regularly spoke to his mother at business dinners or Sunday afternoons with his mate’s permission.  
“I…I am not feeling well…”  
“Ok…” Hael sounding confused, “Can I bring you something, honey?”  
“Could you…I mean…” with a sigh, “I think I need to take a pregnancy test.”  
Castiel’s mom squealed with excitement, promising to be over immediately. 

Fifteen minutes later, armed with four different pregnancy tests and a half gallon of orange juice, Hael appeared on her youngest son’s doorstep.  
With excited chattering and a flutter of activity, plastic white strips lined up the bathroom sink, waiting for the Omega to urinate.  
After plenty of OJ and a deep breath, Castiel sat on the toilet, watching the stop watch on his cellphone count down a full minute.  
One by one, the strips gave their results. 

(+)  
(Pregnant)  
–Double blue stripes-  
–Two pink dots- 

Pregnant  
Pregnant  
Pregnant  
Pregnant 

After making Hael swear to keep the secret until he could tell his mate, Castiel hugged her good-bye, before preparing a special celebration dinner.  
Feeling nauseous again, the Omega threw up several times in the upstairs bathroom, resting his pounding head on the cool tiled floor between hurls.  
At one point, he must have fallen asleep or passed out because he awoke to the slamming of the front door and the smell of burning food.  
Rising to his feet, Castiel quickly splashed water on his face, rinsing his mouth and flushing the toiled before rushing out of the room. 

Crowley’s expression answered his first question.  
The man had another bad day.  
Red faced and reaching the top of the stairs as Castiel approached,  
“Were you napping while burning our home to the ground?!”  
Swallowing hard, the Omega tried to explain,  
“I…I was…”  
Crowley gripped the boy roughly around his upper arms, glaring in to his face,  
“GO!”  
The Alpha released him with an angry shove; Castiel fell step back, losing his footing and experiencing a heartbeat of weightlessness before 

 

BLACKNESS 

 

A few months later, waking up in the emergency room was no longer a surprise.  
The first time, he lost his baby.  
Second, it was a dislocated shoulder.  
This time he couldn’t recall what happened right away, whatever it was broke two of his ribs. 

“Your family doctor should check his equilibrium” the ER doctor advised Crowley. “So many falls down the steps is highly unusual.”  
“Yes, well, I’m afraid my mate is quite clumsy by nature.” The Alpha offered a cold grin.  
The nurse tucked a business card in to Castiel’s hand as Crowley signed discharge papers, promising to follow up with required after care.  
“They can help,” she whispered, “They run a kind of ‘underground railroad’ for abused Omegas.”  
“That is highly illegal” he answered quietly, “But I do appreciate your concern.” 

The Alpha always took a few days off of work, caring for his Omega, neither mentioning the twist Castiel put on the details of the ‘accidents’.  
Castiel remained hypervigilant to take care of their home and his mate and the ‘accidents’ became less severe before disappearing entirely.  
Instead, the Alpha began coming home later and later.  
Those evenings, Castiel packaged their dinner away to be reheated and slept on the couch.  
Waiting.  
When he returned, Crowley reeked of rum and…  
Meg. 

Meg was Azazel’s Beta daughter.  
Castiel knew Crowley had spent time with her, waiting for his Omega to mature.  
He sat across from the woman at several business dinners; his Alpha always assured him that he had nothing to be jealous of.  
And, because he trusted his mate, he believed him. 

So, as Crowley guiltily kissed Castiel awake with lips that tasted of Meg’s skin, the Omega fought the urge to vomit.  
And when he wiped his mate’s tears away with hands that scented of Meg’s cunt, the boy bit his tongue until it bleed to keep the scream from escaping his throat. 

Haven Port instructors never addressed how an Omega should deal with an unfaithful mate. 

Castiel forced himself to shove all thoughts of Crowley’s Beta mistress aside when his next heat hit.  
It was one of the rare occasions that the Alpha had arrived home on time and had yet to complain about the meal or bark out insults regarding Castiel’s father.  
The Omega had felt feverish all day, dismissing it as nerves, until a surge of slick flooded his pants, soaking in to the dining room chair.  
Crowley’s nose twitched, the man peeking over the rim of his scotch to view his mate’s crimson face and hooded eyes.  
Without a word, the Alpha stood, tossing his napkin on to his plate; rounding the table to reach his Omega.  
He kissed the boy deeply, tugging his breaches down while bending him over the table.  
Castiel trembled, naked from the waist down and body aching with need, listening to the click of Crowley’s belt unbuttoning and the sound of the man’s pants dropping to the floor. 

His Alpha had only been offering the slightest hints of physical affection since his infidelity, Castiel’s entire being throbbed, his skin seeming to soak up each touch.  
It wasn’t touch starvation, not yet; an intense touch hunger would be a more appropriate label.  
Crowley pressed in to him, panting before gripping his hips tightly and thrusting.  
All the little mews and moans escaping the Omega’s throat encouraged his Alpha to pound in viciously, animalistic.  
And Castiel loved it.  
Loved the feeling of his mate inside him;  
knot swelling  
hot breath on his neck  
vulgar words spoken softly  
Castiel answered each profanity,  
“Yes, Alpha”  
“Yours, Alpha”  
“Please…”  
“Oh God…”  
He came untouched, spraying clear come on the edge of the table cloth.  
When the Omega’s channel milked his cock, Crowley pushed in deeper, knot inflating to tie them together and pushing waves of his seed inside his mate. 

The Alpha quietly looped his arms around his Omega, guiding him backwards until they both sat in Crowley’s chair, Castiel on his lap, back to chest to wait for their bodies to unlock.  
“I have been horrid to you, little one.” Crowley murmured in Castiel’s ear.  
As much as the Omega’s instincts told him to comfort his mate, to reassure him, he couldn’t deny the truth in the statement.  
“I…I do not know what I am doing wrong, Alpha.” He whispered instead.  
“Oh…Love…you… You have done nothing wrong. You are perfect in every way, little one. It is I, my…insecurities, which are at fault.”  
Castiel didn’t understand, couldn’t understand, so he answered by relaxing against his mate, nuzzling under the man’s jaw,  
“Tell me how to help, Crowley. I…I want to make you happy again.”  
The sporadic tremors behind him were the only indication he had that his mate, his Alpha, was crying.  
“I’m failing.” The man answered with defeat lacing his tone. 

They spent the next three days together, tender and loving and everything Castiel had been starved for.  
And when the Omega’s heat ended and Crowley returned to work, their closeness endured.  
The Alpha came home every night on time, never growling or unkind to his mate.  
Never drunk or scenting of Beta slut. 

Castiel called Crowley at the office to ask him to bring pregnancy tests home and the mates waited together to find out they were expecting for a second time. 

Things would be perfect now. 

 

Until they weren’t…


	7. Nesting...

While Castiel’s father had initially benefitted greatly when his partner mated his youngest son, the perks of higher respect and more control of the company slowly faded until Crowley was back in charge.  
Back to leading Azazel and Alastair around like faithful dogs.  
The family’s contact with Castiel diminished over time as well.  
Part of the mating agreement had been family access to everyone’s ‘baby brother’. 

Bartholomew saw his son, happy and adored, at several dinners the first few months.  
Then he stopped coming.  
Stopped calling as often.  
Stopped contacting his brothers completely. 

It was when the Seraphson’s family Alpha saw Crowley leaving with Meg several times that he decided he had had enough.  
Admitting he was wrong, that he had made a mistake in choosing Castiel’s mate, conflicted with his very personality.  
Bartholomew rarely believed he was wrong. 

\-------------------------

Dean had been appointed to the FBI’s Behavior Analysis Unit.  
Over the last 7 months, female Omega prostitutes had been systematically murdered; their naked bodies displayed in very public places. 

The Alpha and his son grew close, much to Lisa’s and her boyfriend, Matt’s chagrin.  
And when 13 year old Ben asked that his parents share custody, spending alternate weeks at both houses, Lisa refused.  
Dean hired his younger brother.  
Sammy had little to no real life experience in a court room, having spent most of his time in the D.A.’s office as a go-for/lackey.  
Michael agreed to assist the Beta attorney and they filed for joint custody. 

And won. 

And while balancing work and a spirited teenager, Dean never forgot that kiss.  
Castiel’s soft spoken words that he didn’t see him as a brother.  
He thought of the Omega’s smile, those gorgeous eyes; his quiet sense of humor. 

The idea of T spending his life, his bed, with creepy Crowley made the Alpha agent sick to his stomach. 

\-------------------------

Lucifer called him on a Tuesday afternoon, it was Ben’s week with his mom and Dean still hadn’t come any closer to catching the Omega killer.  
Luci’s stammer was back.  
“D-d-dean…”  
“Hey, man. What’s wrong? You sound off…”  
“My…my dad, Dee. On his way to England…his…his…his plane went down over the A-a-tlantic.”  
Dean was speechless.  
Bartholomew, with all his faults, had been a second father to both Dean and Sam.  
“I’m leaving now, Luci. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

Michael answered the door at the Seraphson house.  
Pulling his best friend, his brother, in to his arms; squeezing him tight, the first tears of grief escaped, landing salty on the agent’s lips.  
“I can’t tell you how glad I am you’re here, Dee.”  
“Where else would I be, Mikey?”  
With a step back, Michael offered Dean a sad smile,  
“Luci’s at the funeral home, Gabby and Sammy on their way home.”  
“How’s your mom?”  
“In her room, sleeping a lot, she’s just…lost without him.”

Just then, there was a quick patter of feet above them.  
“Is that Hael?”  
Mikey chuckled, looking up as he shook his head.  
“No…that’s Cassie.”  
“Cas? What the hell is he doing?”  
Leading Dean in to the kitchen to settle at the table, Michael grinned.  
“He’s collecting. He searches the house for pillows and blankets. Naomi says he’s nesting.”  
“Nesting? Really?”  
Castiel was pregnant. Expecting a Crowley Junior.  
The Alpha swallowed the bile creeping up his throat.  
“He piles everything on the guest room’s bed. His single isn’t big enough.” Mike smirked.  
“Why is he nesting here, not at Crowley’s?”  
“Oh…I thought Luci told you…”  
“Told me what?”  
“Dad, Crowley, Meg Masters and Lilith White were all onboard. They were supposed to be expanding the business overseas.” 

Dean had to physically bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.  
Not about Bartholomew, of course.  
But Crowley.  
His hatred towards the Alpha had no logical basis, but… 

“Meg Masters and Lilith White? Who were they?”  
Mike cleared his throat, barely suppressing the anger on his face.  
“Meg was Azazel’s daughter, apparently she and Crowley were ‘close’.” He spat, “Lilly was Alastair’s spawn and I understand she had a similar relationship with Dad.” 

Dean was speechless. 

The echoing of voices from the foyer saved him from searching for the right thing to say.  
‘Sorry your dad was cheating on your mom when he died.'  
Not cool. 

Sammy and Gabby appeared, exchanging hugs and settling at the table with their older brothers.  
After catching the Betas up on the sorted details of Bartholomew’s and Crowley’s accident, Sam asked.  
“Do they know why the plane went down?”  
“It was a private plane, one pilot, one attendant and four passengers. Recording of the radio check in and distress call relayed there was a commotion. Theory being that Dad and Crowley argued and it turned physical.” 

A few nods and sighs were interrupted by the sight of an obviously pregnant Omega sneaking across the back deck beyond the kitchen’s sliding doors.  
Castiel began tugging cushions off the patio furniture and Michael shook his head, laughing heartily and declaring,  
“Cassie...”  
Sliding the glass panel open, everyone’s baby brother looked up guilty, ‘hand in the cookie jar’ expression on his face.  
“I’m sure Mom won’t care if you steal the lining from the lawn chairs, but come inside and say ‘hi’ to the guys first.” 

The Omega dropped his treasure with a small smile, padding barefoot past his oldest brother; in to the kitchen.  
Gabby, Sammy and Dee all stood to hug him; T enthusiastically embraced his Beta brothers but looked to Michael for approval before nervously wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s waist, resting his cheek against Dean’s broad chest.  
Dean looked to Mike with questions in his emerald eyes.  
“Lucifer and I are the family’s Alphas now. Apparently, our Cassie’s mate was a little bit more…” Mikey wrinkled his nose as if he had scented something foul, “traditional. Cas, baby bro, you can hug Dee anytime you want. All right?”  
Castiel nodded, leaning back to look at Dean. 

The Alpha’s smile faded, a hint of sadness flashed in his eyes before his expression morphed to fury.  
Light yellowing bruises peppered the Omega’s face between his left temple and cheekbone.  
“What the fuck…?’ Dean exhaled, stroking fingertips gingerly over Cas’s damaged complexion.  
Castiel looked down in shame, swallowing loudly before whispering,  
“Excuse me.”  
Leaving his bedding behind, he shuffled from the kitchen, subdued footsteps sounding up the stairs. 

“His face…” Dean started to explain.  
Michael frowned, "Cassie doesn’t want to talk about it. Lucifer and I have reviewed his medical records. That assault wasn’t the first, by far.”  
“That son of a bitch…” Gabriel breathed.  
“He’s so quiet now, timid; nervous. I hate it. Mom says to give him time. That he’s been conditioned over the last year.” 

 

Castiel climbed in bed with his mother, Hael immediately wrapping her youngest in her arms, laying his head against her chest.  
“You all right, baby?”  
Cas whimpered when he lost his inner battle; tears leaked down his temple to paint dark dots on his mom’s shirt.  
In an attempt to distract him, cheer him up, Hael kissed the top of his head,  
“How’s my granddaughter?”  
“Why are you so sure it is a girl?”  
“Because we have too many damn boys in this family.”  
Her exaggerated conviction made Castiel giggle, wiping the moisture from his face with a grin.  
“Crowley wanted a boy. Planned to name him Gavin.”  
“Crowley doesn’t get a vote now, sweetheart.”  
The Omega agreed, snuggling closer to Hael.  
“Does it…does it hurt more, Mom? Dad and Crowley, with those…” Cas cleared his throat, “women?”  
Hael sighed, pulling her son closer, “It does. I wish I didn’t know.”  
“I’ve known all along.” He admitted. 

Mrs. Seraphson chewed on her bottom lip, tittering between sympathy for her son and rage towards his dead mate.  
“That part of your life is over now, Castiel. You have a mother who adores you, five brothers worshiping the ground you walk on and a baby arriving in just a few months. Take time to grieve and be angry, then move on.”  
“You will do the same?”  
“Yes, sweetheart. We’ll do this together.” 

 

Bartholomew Seraphson’s funeral was Sunday morning, his family burying an empty, modestly priced coffin filled with sentimental items.  
Fergus McCloud’s service, just a few hours later, consisted of his mother, Rowena, putting her son’s memory to rest in the most expensive casket available, his best suit lay in place of his body. 

No one was surprised when Bartholomew’s will bequeathed everything to his mate, Hael, trusting she would distribute the inheritance fairly among their children and grandchildren.  
However, Rowena found herself in a state of shock, followed by fury, learning that Crowley had left his entire estate to his Omega mate and any children produced from their union.  
Mrs. McCloud blustered, whining that an Omega could not legal own property and that she should be appointed trustee.  
Michael Seraphson, attorney at law and one of Castiel’s family Alphas, disagreed, immediately liquidating assets and setting up a trust fund for both the Omega and unborn child. 

Neither family attended the mock funerals of Meg Masters or Lilith White. 

 

Since Michael was married, already the family Alpha to his mate and children, it was agreed upon that Lucifer would be Castiel’s designated Alpha.  
The move home to his mother and youngest brother was actually a relief from the constant traveling his job required.  
Securing a position as a sports commentator, requiring him to interview or observe games weekly instead of daily, Luci settled happily back in to his childhood home. 

Dean made a point to visit more often, Ben was in awe of his Uncle Lucifer’s athletic accomplishments and the Winchester Alpha began to draw Castiel back out of his shell.  
The Omega was due to give birth any day and, as his mother had predicted, the ultrasound confirmed it was a girl. 

“Thought of any names, T?” Dean asked between bites of the most amazing pie he had ever tasted.  
Taking a small sip of his tea, Cas smiled.  
“I have decided on ‘Claire’, named after Mom’s grandmother.”  
“’Claire.’” Dee repeated, brows furrowed in exaggerated contemplation, “I like it.”  
Castiel giggled, “Good. I believe you will be saying it quite often. I intend to take advantage of having so many brothers while raising my daughter.”  
“Poor little girl, with five uncles, she’ll never be able to date.”  
“Date?!” Cas gasped, “I was thinking more along the lines of bottle feeding and diaper changing.”  
Dean laughed, “I volunteer to chase off potential mates, give formula making and poop duty to the Betas.” 

After a spell of teasing and chuckles, Castiel excused himself to take a nap.  
Awarding Dean with their, now routine, parting embrace, the Omega pecked the lightest of kisses on the Alpha’s cheek, smirking at the surprised look on the older man’s face. 

Dean peeked in to the den, observing Lucifer typing away on his laptop before the man noticed him.  
“Quit spying, creeper. Come in.”  
“You busy?”  
Lid closing over keyboard answered the question, Luci raised his eyebrows.  
“What’s up, Dee?”  
Dean had never been nervous around any of the Seraphsons but found himself chewing on his bottom lip and studying the carpet as he lowered himself in to the chair in front of Lucifer’s desk.  
“I…um… Shit! I want your permission, I mean, I need your permission."  
“Ok…” Luci’s confusion clear in his tone, “permission for…?”  
“I need your approval to court.”  
“Court? Court who?”  
“Castiel.” 

A heavy, awkward silence followed.  
Staring in to the shocked face of his friend, his best friend since the age of four, Dean waited for an answer.  
“You c-c-c-can’t be serious.” The man’s nervous stutter appeared.  
“I am.”  
Lucifer’s wide eyes scanned Dean’s expression for hints of humor, thinking he had to be joking.  
“He’s…h-h-he’s the baby, Dee!”  
With a gulp of courage, the other Alpha answered,  
“Not anymore, Luci. Not for a long time.” 

“Let’s p-p-pretend we didn’t g-g-grow up as brothers. Then w-w-we act like he-he-he-he hasn’t been…”  
“…mated and abused and pregnant and widowed and…” Dean interjected, predicting each argument.  
“AND f-f-fifteen years younger! D-Damn it Dee, he’s c-c-c-closer to Ben’s age!”  
“And Bartholomew mated him to a man old enough to be his father, being Castiel is nothing like being my 14 year old Beta son.” 

“I’m not my d-d-d-dad, I won’t mate him off j-j-just because I c-c-can.” 

 

“I’m not Crowley, Luci. I love Castiel. I always have. I always will.”


	8. Claire

Lucifer massaged his temples, sighing,  
“You’ll have t-t-to talk to Mom, the boys and C-c-cassie, first.” He whispered defeat. 

Just then a soft knock on the door jamb popped the tense bubble filling the room.  
“Hey guys,” Hael smiled, “Our little Omega needs a ride to the hospital…any volunteers?”  
Both Alphas were on their feet; tripping over one another to help, exactly the reaction Hael humorously predicted. 

Lucifer drove, Dean in the passenger seat making phone calls as Hael rubbed Castiel’s back, encouraging him to breathe in rhythm with her. 

Cas’s mom stayed with him through the birth of his daughter, five older brothers pacing nervously in the hall.  
When the doctor poked his head out to ask which one was the father, intending to let the lucky parent in, he received a mixture of Alpha and Beta confirmation. 

The physician let them all in Castiel’s room before shaking his head and heading to the elevator. 

\-------------------------

Lucifer sat in his baby brother’s hospital room, grumbling over the law that disallowed Omegas to name their children without their Alpha’s approval.  
Seriously.  
Castiel had to have Luci fill in the baby’s birth certificate.  
“Ok…first name, Claire, right?”  
Cas nodded, adjusting the tiny pink knit cap on his newborn’s head.  
“Middle name?”  
“Deanna. D-e-a-n-n-a.”  
Lucifer’s pen paused over the document; he blinked a few times before confirming.  
“Deanna? Like…Dean plus Anna?”  
Castiel grinned over at his brother, “Exactly like that.”  
“Does Dee know you’re cursing your child with his name?”  
Cas shook his head, “No, but I believe he will get a kick out of it.”  
Making ‘Tsk’ sounds with his tongue, Luci continued,  
“Last name, Seraphson.”  
“No, Luci. McCloud.”  
When his family Alpha gave him a look somewhere between confusion and disgust, Castiel explained.  
“Crowley was not always unkind. He was my mate and the father of my child. My name is still McCloud and I would ask that you not change that either.”  
“Ok, kiddo. Your call. Last name, McCloud.”  
“Thank you, Luci.” 

 

As Castiel waited with his discharge papers, needing Lucifer’s signature once again, Hael and his five brothers sat in the cafeteria, sipping bitter coffee.  
“Dean has something he wanted to ask.” Luci, putting his fellow Alpha on the spot.  
Dee glared at Lucifer, looked around the table at so many curious gazes before clearing his throat.  
“I know it’s old-fashioned, but considering the situation…”  
“Dude, spit it out.” Gabriel, rolling his eyes.  
“I want to see Cas.”  
“So…go see him. He’s waiting on all of us anyway, right?” Sam shrugged.  
“No. He wants to ‘see him’. Like, date Cassie” Lucifer interjected.  
The table exploded in a storm of laughter, (Gabriel), disbelief (Michael and Sammy) and a knowing smirk (Hael).  
“So, what? You want our approval? Our blessing?” Sam, shaking his head.  
Dean nodded, “I…I can make him happy. I…”  
“Number one, it’s too soon. He’s just given birth after the death of his mate.” Mike ticked off on one of his fingers.  
“I know…I wasn’t talking about tomorrow.”  
“Number two; although the law says otherwise, this should be Castiel’s decision. His and his alone. No disrespect for the dead, but Bartholomew and Crowley treated him as a perpetual child.” Sam added.  
The entire table nodded in agreement. 

 

The Seraphson guest room became Castiel’s room and his old one became a nursery.  
Hael went back to work as a real estate agent, Lucifer working weekends and Cas had very few days alone with a revolving door of uncles wanting to spoil their niece.  
Claire Bear, she received the nickname from Uncle Dee when she was three days old, was loved. 

Rowena McCloud had sued, and won, grandparent rights to visitation.  
Thankfully these were supervised, Castiel and at least one of the Alphas, usually Dean, stayed in the living room with her the entire hour she intruded.  
The woman liked to criticize the Omega’s parenting style, insisting he held the child too much.  
Dean offered the opinion that maybe if she would have held Crowley more, he wouldn’t have been such an asshole.  
Her visits became more sporadic after that, eventually fading away entirely.  
Castiel didn’t even try to hide his relief. 

\-------------------------

The Omega lay on the living room floor, positioned on his side with one hand supporting his head and the other holding a plastic chain of toys above Claire Bear’s head.  
Castiel cooed and made popping sounds with his mouth to pull smiles from the two months old as she attempted to reach the object.  
Dean sat on the couch, watching with a wide grin on his face.  
“It is very rude to stare, Dee.” Cas informed, never moving his gaze from his infant.  
“But you’re both so beautiful…I can’t help it.”  
Claire had Crowley’s brown hair and mouth, but her eyes were identical to Hael’s and Castiel’s.  
The Omega had lost his baby weight, without an Alpha to stop him; he spent more time outside, his skin developing a golden tan.  
“Flattery will get you pie…but nothing else.” Castiel smirked, lifting his little one in to his arms.  
“In that case, you’re gorgeously breath-taking.”  
Cas’s laughter echoed through the hallway as he led Dean to the kitchen.  
That sound never failed to make the Alpha’s heart swell. 

“You think you’ll ever want to re-mate, Cassie?” Dee asked as he lowered himself to the table, Castiel handing him Claire.  
The Omega seemed to seriously think the question over as he sliced Dean’s desert.  
“Lucifer has been a very good Alpha. He never tells me what to do; I am enjoying my newfound independence. I would not be inclined to give that up.”  
“What if there was an Alpha or Beta that wouldn’t want to change you? Treated you as an equal?”  
Cas placed Dean’s pie in front of him, stole his baby back and settled across from the Alpha, offering Claire a bottle.  
“If you should find such a man, please inform me immediately.” Castiel joked.  
“What about that one guy? You know the one who gave you your first kiss?”  
Silence took over the room.  
Cas’s sapphire eyes locked with Dee’s emerald ones and, for a moment, nothing else in the world existed.  
“I would wonder if that guy ever thought that kiss was a product of a scared teenager’s crush.”  
“Maybe he never forgot that kiss. Maybe he obsessed about it every day for over a year, wishing he would have done more to prevent your unfortunate mating.”  
“Maybe…” Castiel answered quietly with a soft smile, “Maybe, over time, I could be convinced.” 

\-------------------------

 

Dean became frustrated as the murderer of Omega prostitutes continued to elude capture.  
Ben predictably began dating and rebelled against both parents.  
Teenagers suck. 

Michael continued his work as a defense attorney, the twins were now 7, and Tran Test designating them both Alphas, Anna 6, a Beta and little Hannah just turned 5.  
An Omega.  
Mike and Naomi didn’t study Omega boarding schools.  
They didn’t review social expectations of their youngest child.  
Hannah’s parents followed the Omega laws as lightly as possible.  
And when their baby sister started public school, Zeke, Reel & Anna ensured no one mistreated Hannah. 

Lucifer took a job offer from the nearest network as their sports anchor.  
As Castiel and Claire’s legal guardian, he allowed the Omega to make any and all decisions concerning himself and his daughter.  
The way it should be.  
Luci met a Beta at work, Nick was the station’s weather man and they hit it off immediately. 

Gabriel continued to appear in the successful sitcom; Balthazar found steady work on a soap opera.  
The mated Betas applied and were approved to adopt an 8 year old female Beta named Tessa.  
Tessa was as spunky and fiery as her Poppas.  
Quickly accepted and adored by the family. 

Sam worked his way up the ladder, promoted to Assistant District Attorney, focusing on cases involving Omega abuse.  
The Beta mated Madison; she was currently expecting their first child. 

And Castiel…  
Castiel was completely devoted to raising his daughter, although the time he spent with Dean increased.  
There was never a shortage of volunteers to babysit Claire Bear when Dee began taking Cas out.  
Dean worshipped the Omega, the pair together whenever the Alpha wasn’t working.  
Although the hours at the FBI were long and unpredictable. 

Cassie stopped addressing Alphas by their titles completely.  
He never wore the expected ‘Omega clothing’ anymore.  
He didn’t wait for permission to speak and rarely indulged in manicures or milk bathes.  
Claire was so much more important than the social standards Castiel had studied at Haven Port. 

No one hit him or made him feel less of a person because of his secondary gender. 

Although he biologically continued to crave a great amount of physical affection and praise, he never failed to receive plenty of both.  
Especially from his boyfriend, Dee. 

And when 33 year old Dean stood up at Claire’s first birthday party and publically proposed mating to the Omega, the family clapped and cheered as 18 year old Castiel gifted a sincere, “YES”. 

 

The Alpha didn’t take his Omega to a fancy hotel room.  
Didn’t provide strawberries or champagne.  
Couldn’t care less what his mate-to-be was wearing, he planned on take it off anyway. 

Dean brought Castiel to his home, where pictures of their brothers and their families dotted the walls, sprinkled with a generous amount of Ben and Claire.  
They had cheeseburgers and beer.  
Cas was unbelievable sexy in his skinny jeans and baby blue graphic t-shirt.  
The Omega ran barefoot whenever he could, which Dee found adorable for some odd reason. 

Castiel couldn’t help feeling nervous, he had been with one man and that had been tainted by Crowley’s mood swings and infidelity.  
But Dean…  
Dean was everything Crowley wasn’t.  
Fun, loving and open-minded.  
He never made the Omega feel less of a person because of his secondary gender.  
Dee treated Cas with equality and respect, Cassie adored him for it. 

The couple had been making out on the couch for a while; Dean seemed hesitant until Castiel decided he had been patient enough.  
Standing and tugging the Alpha to join him, he pulled Dee down the hall and into the master bedroom.  
Never losing eye contact, Cas took a few steps back before maneuvering his t-shirt over his head.  
Dean smiled, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the door jamb, enjoying the contradiction of his shy, gentle Omega’s attempt at seduction.  
Encouraged, Castiel unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down to his ankles and comically trying to kick them off without falling.  
He stood before his intended mate, not yet brave enough to tug off his boxer briefs, tilting his head to the side slightly and grinning.  
Dean took the move for what it was, an invitation, and he slowly walked towards Cas, kicking shoes of and unbuttoning his shirt with every step.  
By the time he was close enough to touch, his was barefoot and shirtless, pants unbuttoned.  
He cupped Castiel’s face, tipped it up for a soft kiss before whispering.  
“I love you”  
Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, laying his cheek against the man’s chest; listening to the percussion of his heart.  
“And I love you.”  
As they moved enough to lock gazes again, Cassie jerked Dee’s pants from his hips, allowing them to cascade in to a wrinkled pile at the Alpha’s feet. 

Dean took Castiel’s hands, walking backwards; he positioned himself on his back, encouraging the Omega to straddle his waist.  
Cas lowered his lips to his intended mate’s, pressing gingerly before running his tongue over the seam.  
Dee invited his love in, opening his mouth and dancing his tongue with Castiel’s, his hand at the nap of the Omega’s neck, stroking fingers through his hair.  
Cassie broke the kiss, smirking slightly at the object of his affection before trailing his lips, his tongue and his teeth over the man’s neck.  
And then his chest, his abdomen, pausing to dip tenderly in to Dean’s navel.  
Eventually reaching Dee’s waistband, Cas pulled his underwear down, off his ankles and humorously tossed them off the bed. 

There were no words spoken, Dean and Castiel said so much with their eyes.  
Promises of love, faithfulness and complete acceptance of one another.  
Dee sat up minimally, just enough to assist the Omega in removing his briefs as well.  
Both naked without a hint of vulnerability or uncertainty, Castiel draped himself back over his Alpha, grinding their cocks together rhythmically, pulling a humming groan from the older man.  
Holding Cas’s hips, Dean lifted his waist, rubbing their bodies together in a circular motion.  
His thighs were coated in slick as Cassie’s need escalated, sugary sweet lubrication practically pouring in invitation.  
Dee lay back and watched in wonder as Castiel stroked his aching cock a few times before tilting upwards to impale himself with it.  
Both men sighed in unison at the sense of completion, bodies joined together the way nature designed them too.  
Cas leaned forward to gift his love with a few more kisses, a few more unspoken words of devotion flowing from his indigo irises to Dee’s jade ones. 

And then he began to move, lifting and lowering his body only inches at a time with Dean’s arms wrapped securely around him.  
Murmurs, moans and whines of pleasure fell from their mouths as Castiel, in full control, increased the tempo before biting his bottom lip and sitting up straight.  
Dee threw his head back at the tightness, so deep, so warm, so…perfect.  
The Omega ground his hips in circles, leaning back to rest his hands on the Alpha’s muscular thighs. 

This was so much different than Crowley, even in the beginning when the man had been gentle, it was always Castiel accepting his mate in, the Alpha in control of every move.  
It was if Crowley had been breeding him, fucking him.  
With Dean, they were mating TOGETHER, fucking one another, not one taking and the other receiving.  
It was equal and beautiful and Cas never wanted this feeling to end. 

But when the Alpha started stroking the Omega, just as the beginning of his knot inflated, Castiel dropped his head back with a gasp, painting stripes of clear, seedless come across Dean’s incredible body.  
The ebb and flow of Castiel’s orgasm milked Dee’s cock, the man lifted his hips, encouraging his knot past the pink, puckered ring; locking them together while chasing his release.  
Arching his back, lifting both his waist and Cas’s small body up from the mattress, Dean came with his love’s name, a prayer on his lips.  
The Omega fell boneless on to his Alpha’s chest, tipping his head to the side and guiding Dee’s mouth to bite over the previous claiming mark. 

With a lick of his lips and a deep breath, Dean raised his head to Castiel’s shoulder, pressing teeth in with conviction, the need, the want to erase all traces of Crowley from his mate’s body.


	9. Emma

Castiel and Dean were mated.  
Cas was now officially a Winchester.  
Little Claire and Ben melding together as siblings effortlessly, the baby following her stepbrother around the house whenever he was home and Ben (or En as Claire Bear called him) not too proud to lay on the carpet and build block towers for the giggling imp to knock over.  
They agreed that Castiel would go on suppressants; planned to have another child in a few years.  
Dean was regularly called away to consult on cases nationwide, Cas and Claire would spend those days with Hael and Lucifer, much to his brother and mother’s enjoyment. 

The Alpha never even raised voice, let alone his hand, to his Omega.  
And when Castiel’s training and conditioning gave him a clean house and dinner on the table every night, Dean never failed to pull his mate in to a sincere hug, compliment him and repeat daily that he didn’t need to do all these things.  
Cas was his mate, not his slave.  
But Cassie loved being a Daddy and a house Omega.  
He took Claire Bear to the library, the park, swimming lessons, gymnastics, always with Dean or Lucifer’s supervision.  
The law requiring Omegas to have an Alpha with them in public was grating on everyone’s nerves as Sam and Mike attempted to find loopholes that would free the so-called ‘lesser gender’ to move about in public without hindrance.  
Michael took this issue to heart, Castiel’s mistreatment not his only motivation, he had an Omega daughter’s future to worry about. 

Claire grew up with a multitude of cousins.  
Zeke, Reel, Anna, Hannah, Tessa, and Uncle Sammy’s baby boy Henry Michael, were together every weekend possible, usually at Grandma Hael’s house. 

\-------------------------

Five year old Claire sat still on her Uncle Dee’s lap.  
Daddy’s tummy had a baby in it so his lap was all full up.  
He said not to move, that the lady with the needle had to give her a shot to keep her healthy.  
She was brave, holding Uncle Dee’s hand while watching her own bright red blood fill up a tube.  
“Cool…” she breathed out, wide-eyed.  
Uncle Dee laughed, “Future doctor, maybe?”  
The lady gave Claire Bear a choice between Ninja Turtle, Frozen and Minion Band-Aids.  
Fluttering her lashes and delivering her signature smirk, the one that always convinced Ben to give her what she wanted, Claire asked for one of each.  
And got them. 

Daddy said a doctor would look at her blood and see if she was an Omega like Hannah or a Beta like Ben and Anna.  
Claire hoped she was an Omega.  
Daddy was an Omega.  
The preschooler wanted to be just like Daddy when she grew up. 

Claire Deanna McCloud, Beta, registered at the same school her uncles went to.  
Miss Becky, now Mrs. Shurley, still taught kindergarten.  
Uncle Dee laughed when he and Daddy dropped her off the first day.  
“May the force be with you, Mrs. Shurley.” He grinned.  
Claire Bear knew that movie; she watched it with Ben a thousand million times. 

After Halloween but before Turkey Day, Claire sat in the hallway outside Ms. Barnes office.  
Ms. Barnes was the prince a pal and called Daddy and Uncle Luci to come talk to her.  
Swinging her short legs back and forth, Claire twirled her light brown curls around her fingers.  
A man in blue clothes, the clothes Mr. Rufus wore when he cleaned the school, sat down next to her.  
“Hello”  
“Hi” Claire answered, continuing to watch her shoes arch through the air.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Claire Deanna McCloud” she said proudly, having chanted it after Daddy many times before learning to say it by herself.  
“Claire. That is a very pretty name.”  
“Daddy says it means ‘clear and bright’” the kindergartener explained.  
“Appropriate” the man nodded, “Why aren’t you in class, Miss Claire?”  
“I hit Ava Wilson and made her nose bleed.”  
“My…why would you do such a thing?”  
Claire looked up with conviction in her sapphire eyes, “She called my Daddy a bad word and I told her to shut up but she kept saying it so…I hit her. Hard.”  
The man next to her chuckled, “May I ask what name she called him?”  
“I can’t say it. It’s a bad word. But it starts with a ‘B’ and rhymes with ‘itch’.”  
The man laughed loudly at that, the sound echoing through the halls and making Claire smile.  
“Are you prone to mischief, little lady?”  
“Who’s Miss Chef?”  
“No…” the man’s smile got bigger, “Do you get in to trouble often?”  
Claire shook her head, “No, Uncle Dee says I’m a ‘trouble maker’ but I don’t get time outs.”  
“Uncle Dee?”  
“Yeah, he’s like Daddy but not.”  
“I see. And where is your father?”  
“He was flying over the ocean and fell in to the water and went to Heaven.”  
“Oh, I’m very sorry to hear that.”  
“Yeah…” Claire started swinging her feet, “that’s why I have a Cloud name and not a Chester name.”  
The man looked over her head at the window that lets people peek in to Ms. Barnes office.  
“Well, Miss Claire, I should get back to work. You be good.”  
“I’ll try” she sighed, shaking her head as if it were impossible. 

Daddy came out of the office and sat where the man did.  
Uncle Luci leaned against the wall with his arms folded; he looked like he wanted to smile but wasn’t allowed to.  
“Claire, would you like to tell me your side of the story?”  
“Ava called you a bad name, like ‘witch’ but with a ‘B’ and I made her stop.”  
Daddy tucked his lips in over his teeth, eyes bright like when she brought home a paper with a happy face on it.  
“Ms. Barnes has given you a choice. You may apologize to Ava for striking her and miss recess for the rest of the week...”  
Claire frowned dramatically at that suggestion, gifting an exaggerated glare.  
“Or, if you are not sorry, you may tell Ms. Barnes that you are not allowed to lie and you will not be able to come to school tomorrow.”  
Stay home an extra day with Daddy or tell Ava puke-face she was sorry.  
Duh.  
“I’m not sorry, Daddy. She shouldn’t say bad words and she can’t say them about you.”  
“Very well, let us talk to Ms. Barnes and Uncle Luci will take us home.”  
“You’re not mad, Daddy?”  
“No. Not even a little bit.” Daddy winked like Uncle Dee does when he thinks he knows a secret. 

Claire spent her day home from school cleaning her room with Daddy.  
They made a pile of baby toys she didn’t play with to give Henry, filled a bag with clothes that were too small to give to other little girls.  
Except her favorite yellow shirt with the bumble bee on it.  
She dressed Daddy’s Bumble Dee in it and placed it reverently on her bed. 

When they were all done, Daddy said he and the baby in his tummy were hungry so they made sketti O’s with corn chips in them and ate at the picnic table in the backyard.  
“I went to the doctor yesterday before I came to get you.” Daddy said.  
“Is the baby sick?”  
“No, Claire Bear. They took a picture to see if the baby was a boy or a girl.”  
The five year old’s mouth hung open, crumbs of Fritos littering her tongue.  
“Is it a sister? Did you tell them I wanted a sister?”  
Daddy laughed, Claire always smiled when Daddy laughed.  
“Yes, sweetheart. I told them you wanted a sister and they said it was a girl.”  
Claire whooped in triumph, punching her fist in the air.  
“Ben has to play dolls with me. We made a bet and I win.” She announced smugly.  
“Well, gambling aside, you have to help Uncle Dee and I think of a name for her.”  
The precocious five year old seemed to give the subject serious thought.  
“Emma” she announced with a nod, “There’s a girl at school named Emma. She’s really nice and talks with her hands because she’s artistic.”  
“Artistic? Maybe, autistic?”  
“Yeah, that one. She goes to special class but always smiles at me when I try to talk to her in the hall. Mrs. Shurley says her brain works different than mine. But she’s super-duper smart.”  
“Emma is a very nice name. We should look in my book and find out what it means.”  
With an enthusiastic nod, Claire ate the rest of her lunch before it got cold.  
Cold sketti O’s are way gross. 

 

\-------------------------

Agent Winchester,  
After viewing your press conference, pleading for the public’s assistance in my capture, I feel the need to debunk some of your more erroneous theories.  
I had a very happy childhood, two loving parents with no physical, psychological or sexual abuse.  
Your estimation of my total is very low. You say 30 victims, I say over 100.  
My ‘inadequacies’ as you called them are none existent.  
I am above those little sluts I exterminate, I am above the FBI and I am above you.  
It has been years.  
Years of your life, years of government resources and still I am in no danger of being caught.  
Perhaps we should speak of your inadequacies.  
Your son in college, so far away from your protection.  
Your daughter, gorgeous little girl, playing alone in the back yard.  
Your mate, beautiful Omega, swollen with new life.  
These are you weaknesses, Agent Winchester.  
And they will be your downfall. 

‘Omega Jack’ 

 

\-------------------------

 

Dean had removed the letter from its envelope wearing latex gloves and sterilized twisters.  
The Alpha read the words ten times before inserting the paper in a flat plastic bag, sealing it as evidence before sending it to the lab.  
‘Omega Jack’ had been murdering Omega hookers nationwide, never a pattern, never one drop of DNA, pristine crime scenes.  
Benny Lafitte, part of the agent’s Behavioral Analysis Unit, gifted the name to the monster, a reference to Jack the Ripper, butcher of prostitutes in London.

Now the man was threatening his family.  
Working the case required him to be away from home regularly, he depended on Lucifer to keep his family safe.  
A call to campus security is taken very seriously by the college when you use the words ‘special agent’ and ‘FBI’.  
Similar results when he contacted Ms. Barnes. 

Dean hadn’t told Castiel about the letter, didn’t want him frightened or stressed, especially while carrying their baby.  
Instead, he had local law enforcement assign security detail to his home and Claire’s school.  
Emma was to make her appearance any day now, Dee felt secure that he could protect his family. 

But ‘Jack’ had made it personal now.  
No one fucks with the Winchesters or the Seraphsons.  
One way or another, this son of a bitch was going to die.  
Fuck arrest and trial and prison. 

Asshole was dead. 

\-------------------------

 

Castiel and Dean welcomed little Emma Lucille Winchester in to the world with Hael by their side and Ben keeping Claire Bear busy coloring in the waiting room.  
Hours later, a revolving door of aunts, uncles and cousins visited.  
Claire had to be convinced to let them hold Emma, her tiny sister stayed in her arms whenever the baby wasn’t sleeping or eating. 

When Ben and Dean finally persuaded the little Beta to join them for dinner, promising to bring her right back, Castiel allowed the nurses to take Emma to the nursery so he could get some much needed sleep.  
When he woke, a huge bouquet of chrysanthemums had appeared on his bedside table. 

\-------------------------

 

‘There is a time for everything,  
and a season for every activity under the heavens:  
a time to be born and a time to die’

Ecclesiastes 3

 

Truly,  
Jack 

 

\-------------------------


	10. Jack

Dean’s reaction to the mystery flower arrangement was more than a little concerning.  
Castiel’s mate immediately flooded calls to hospital security, local law enforcement and the FBI. 

“Dee? It was simply delivered to the wrong room.”  
“No, Cas. This was the right room.”  
“I have had enough secrets and lies to last a lifetime, Dean. Please tell me what is going on.”  
The Alpha looked at Castiel guiltily,  
“The case I’ve been working on, the Omega murders. He, the unsub, he sent me a letter a few months back.”  
“Ok…” the Omega prompted, tipping Emma’s head to his shoulder, patting her back.  
“He, Omega Jack, they call him. He knew things. Things about me, my life…our life. It was a threat, Cassie. A warning.”  
“So, a man who prefers to slay Omegas in his spare time, delivered flowers to my room as I slept.”  
Castiel’s words were coming out monotone and emotionless.  
Dean shook his head, “They’re still reviewing the security feed and it could have just been a delivery guy.”  
“You should have told me.”  
“I know, I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to worry, babe.”  
“And you think I am not worried now?”  
“I have two uniformed officers at your door; one will follow Emma to the nursery when needed. Claire and Ben are staying with your mom, security detail there as well. Until we find this guy…”  
“The guy you have been looking for almost three years?”  
Dean nodded something between guilt and determination on his face.  
“I never imagined my career would put the ones I love in danger, Cas.” 

\-------------------------

 

Dean went to DC with newly lit fire in his blood.  
Finding ‘Omega Jack’ became his number one focus. 

Castiel, Claire and baby Emma moved in, temporarily, with Hael and Lucifer.  
There was a fair amount of bitching from Lisa when Ben returned to college, shadowed by his own MIBs.  
Cas made every effort to keep Claire’s life as normal as possible, continuing to send her to school with a new ‘parent volunteer’ that looked amazingly like Dean’s fellow agent, Benny Lafitte.  
Whether born with a diva’s disposition or developing it as a result of family dramatics, little Emma-Lu insisted on constant attention, rarely satisfied to be alone, even as she slept.  
Hael teasingly blamed Claire Bear for spoiling the infant.  
It was a difficult few months, Castiel felt like a single parent once again.  
Claire’s foot-stomping tantrums to return home combined with Emma’s perpetual crying and Dean’s sporadic phone calls had Cas completely overwhelmed. 

Grandma Hael and Uncle Luci were a world of help but they had their own jobs to go to, their own lives to live.  
Madison and Henry came on Wednesdays, Naomi stopped by on Fridays after school with the girls.  
It was good to have the company and support of family, but Castiel missed his mate, his Alpha, his Dean. 

\-------------------------

 

Claire carried a pink, laminated piece of paper with the word ‘POTTY’ stenciled on it.  
She liked walking the empty halls.  
Her little boots made cool clip-clop sounds, especially when she trotted like a pony.  
After using the bathroom and washing her hands, she paused at the drinking fountain.  
Her friend, the one that works with Mr. Rufus, the one that talked to her when she hit Ava puke-face, stopped next to her, holding a big broom.  
“Hello, Miss Claire.”  
“Hi.”  
“Staying out of trouble?”  
“Most of the time.” Came her honest answer.  
“That’s good. How is your Daddy?”  
“He had our baby, her name is Emma and he said that means ‘complete’, like our family is all full up.”  
“That is a very nice name. You must be a good big sister.”  
“Yeah,” Claire nodded in agreement, “I am.”  
The man glanced back over his shoulder; Mr. Benny was coming down the hall.  
She was probably in trouble for taking too long.  
Then she wouldn’t be able to use the pass again.  
“I gotta go, Mrs. Shurley will be mad.”  
“Ok, little lady. See you soon.”  
Claire skipped down the hall to Mr. Benny and when she looked behind to wave bye,  
Her friend was gone. 

\-------------------------

 

Dean leaned back in his chair, staring and studying the wall in front of him until his vision blurred.  
It was close to 3am, he was tired and frustrated.  
Dee had to be missing something.  
There had to be something there among the hundreds of pictures, locations and victims that would give him a hint, a clue, anything. 

Then he saw it. 

The Alpha jumped out of his seat, launched himself at the collage of evidence and started circling the common denominator with a red Sharpie.  
Dean rushed from the office, yanking his jacket off the back of the chair simultaneously dialing Castiel and tucking his cell between his cheek and shoulder.  
“Come on baby, answer…” 

\-------------------------

Cas jerked awake.  
Cuddling Claire, Emma-Lu snoring lightly in the bassinette next to the bed, the Omega had been sleeping peacefully.  
Delicately scooting out from under the covers, Castiel padded down the hall to the bathroom, the house completely silent.  
He peeked in Hael’s empty room.  
His mother had started dating Zachariah, much to Naomi’s amusement and Michael’s dismay.  
The Beta must’ve stayed at her boyfriend’s house tonight.  
Shuffling down the stairs, Cas checked the locks, got himself a drink of water and headed back to bed.  
As Castiel passed the den, TV still on because Luci fell asleep on the couch again, he tried to sneak in and shut it off.  
When he reached the remote on the side table, the late night movie went to commercial, lighting the room up brightly.  
Cas glanced down at his older brother, Lucifer’s eyes were wide open, a pool of blood running from his neck, down the front of the sofa to puddle on the hard wood floor. 

Castiel couldn’t breathe.  
The Omega fell to his knees, soaking flannel pajama pants in scarlet, touching Luci’s face.  
He was still warm.  
Someone slit his throat, someone murdered the beloved Alpha.  
Someone was in the house.

Choking back screams and sobs, Cas launched himself up the stairs to his daughters.  
They both lay, sleeping tranquilly; he laid an ear to each of their chests to make sure they still breathed.  
Fumbling for the cell phone he left charging on the nightstand, he found the surface completely bare.  
The landline was installed in the kitchen, Lucifer’s phone probably in his blue jean pocket. 

SHIT! 

Castiel listened closely for any noises outside the bedroom.  
Nothing.  
Double checking the closet and under the bed until he was certain no one else was near his babies, Cas stepped out of the room, clicking the door behind him and bracing Hael’s decorative bench in front of it.  
It wouldn’t do much to keep anyone in or out but would make noise when it was moved. 

With a gulp and a deep breath Castiel made his way downstairs, shaking hands clutching the railing, eyes wide and cautiously scanning the darkness.  
Reaching the house phone, he brought it to his ear, heart breaking when there was no dial tone.  
Biting his bottom lip and blinkingly rapidly to stave off his sobs, he tried to make his way back to Luci. 

“Hello Castiel.”  
The voice was behind him; fear took his knees to the ground and clenched his jaw to trap his screams.  
“My babies…” the Omega managed to whisper, “Please…”  
“I ain’t gonna hurt 'em. You, though. Omega slut…love of Dean’s life…I end you, destroy Mr. Perfect and I can stop. I won’t have to exterminate any more of ‘em. I can just sit back and let the rewards come to me.”  
Cas moved slowly, lowering his bottom to his heels and hesitantly rotating to face ‘Jack’.  
It was still so dark, the man’s accent was familiar but his way of speaking, his tone was off, not fitting together enough for recognition.  
The smallest glint of light reflected off of the knife in his hand, the blade’s blood thickening as it began to dry.  
A hundred questions, a thousand pleas stuck on Castiel’s tongue, looking up at the burly man, steeling himself for the pain that was sure to follow. 

A resounding ‘CRACK’ echoed through the room.  
The muffled clinking of metal hitting linoleum.  
Gasps and groans choked from ‘Jack’, his shadow clutching at his chest before collapsing. 

Gazing up to the silhouette holding the gun, the dark form reached to click on the kitchen light.  
Castiel expected Dean.  
Or Agent Lafitte.  
Maybe one of the local uniforms assigned surveillance. 

“Hello, Love” 

“Crowley…?”


	11. Lazarus

Dean continued to hit Cas’s number; reaching his voicemail each time before hanging up and calling right back.  
He darted out of the building to his rental, speeding to the FBI’s airstrip.  
It would take almost three and a half hours to get home.  
Temporarily giving up on Castiel’s phone, he dialed Lucifer, the agents assigned to protection detail and local law enforcement.  
Luci didn’t answer, neither did his fellow agents, City Police dispatched all available units to the Seraphson house. 

And still Castiel didn’t answer. 

\-------------------------

 

“Hello, Love”  
“Crowley…?”  
“Come now, we should get the children out of the house and call in the authorities.”  
“But…how? Why…?” Castiel’s mind whirled with questions, adrenaline pumping through his heart, making every beat almost painful.  
“Later, little one. I’ll explain everything later.”  
“We should get Agent Lafitte from outside…he will…”  
Crowley interrupted, “I’m afraid, little one, that your FBI protection has now bled to death on your kitchen floor.”  
“Benny? Benny is Jack?”  
The Omega knelt down next to the body, tipping the man’s head slightly to view his face. 

Agent Benjamin Lafitte of the FBI lay dead, eyes wide in surprise, blood splattered over his features.  
A scraping noise from upstairs caught Castiel and Crowley’s attention.  
“Claire is up” Cas turned, heading for the steps.  
“You’ve blood on you, Love. I’ll go.”  
“She will not listen to a stranger, Alpha.” The title coming unbidden and automatic.  
“Of course she will, Miss Claire and I are old friends.”  
If he hadn’t been in such a state of shock, hadn’t seen his brother’s throat slit, a trusted guard try to kill him or his previous mate rising from the dead, he may have argued more.  
But Castiel concentrated on his girls.  
Crowley was right; he didn’t want Claire seeing the blood or any evidence of violence.  
The Alpha started past him, pausing to peck a kiss on the top of the Omegas head before tucking the gun in the back of his waistband and taking the stairs two at a time.  
Cas dipped in to the laundry room, pulling clean jeans and one of Lucifer’s t-shirts from the dryer.  
He quickly changed, not giving one shred of a damn that his clothing may be evidence. 

 

Claire had woken to a huge ‘BOOM’, climbing out of bed and searching out the window for lighting.  
She loved thunder storms.  
But when the sound failed to repeat and Emmy-Lu started to fuss, she placed a pacifier in the baby’s mouth and went searching for Daddy.  
The little Beta had to push hard against the door; Grandma Hael’s fancy seat she wasn’t allowed to sit on was blocking her way.  
Claire flicked on the hall light, adjusting to the brightness by blinking several times and finding her friend from school at the top of the stairs.  
“Hello, Miss Claire.”  
“Where’s Daddy?”  
“Just down stairs, you and I are going to take little Emma out the back door and wait for him in the garden. Does that sound alright?”  
“No” Claire answered, crossing her arms and narrowing her blue eyes stubbornly.  
Crowley couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped.  
His daughter so beautifully defiant. 

Thankfully, Castiel, clear of blood and tears, maneuvered around the Alpha to pick the little girl up, hugging her tightly to his chest.  
“We need to go outside, Claire Bear. Let us get Emma-Lu.”  
“Why?”  
“Because…” the Omega glanced back at Crowley, “Because…”  
He had never lied to Claire, not even about Santa Clause, The Tooth Fairy or the Easter Bunny.  
Castiel refused to start now.  
“Because it is safer outside. We are going to call Uncle Dee and tell him to come home.”  
The little Beta didn’t ask any more questions, Cas set her back on her feet and went to get Emma.  
Crowley took Claire’s hand, leading her down the stairs with Castiel close to their heels.  
The Alpha maneuvered them to the back door.  
“I’m afraid your friend visited the gentlemen outside earlier.”  
Tears pricked the Omega’s eyes once again.  
So many people dead around him. 

\-------------------------

 

Dean’s phone rang as his plane took off.  
Not recognizing the number he answered formally.  
“Agent Winchester.”  
“Dean.”  
“Oh my God, Cas. I’ve been trying to call you all night. You need to get the girls out of the house, Agent Lafitte…”  
“Is Jack.” Castiel interrupted. “We found out the hard way. Will you come home?”  
“I’m on my way, is everyone alright? Safe?”  
“No, not everyone.”  
Cas’s answer was stunted, “Babe?”  
Sirens blaring muffled his mate’s answer.  
“…so I will call you back.”  
“I love you.”  
“And I love you.” 

 

A whirlwind of activity followed, a pair of officers took Crowley to the station for questioning, informing Castiel that he needed to join them as soon as he could.  
Michael, Hael and Sam rushed over after Cas’s vague phone calls, they weren’t allowed past the yellow line but the Omega brought Claire and Emma to them.  
“They…the police…they want me to go to the station.”  
“Where’s Lucifer?” Michael asked, breathless.  
Castiel shook his head, biting his bottom lip as salty drops of grief traced down his cheek.  
He didn’t want to say anything in front of Claire Bear.  
“Will you put the girls in the car?”  
Sammy took Emma-Lu in his arms, offering Claire his hand.  
As the trio walked away, Cas looked up at this mother.  
“Lucifer is gone, the…the…” he had to take a deep breath to continue, both Mike and Hael’s expressions clearly showed they understood.  
Michael caught his mom before she hit the ground, Castiel dropping next to her, pleading.  
“I am so sorry, Mom. I know this is my fault, I did not know Jack would…”  
“Stop, Cassie.” Mike interrupted, “You’re not going to blame yourself.”  
Castiel looked up at his oldest brother, Lucifer’s twin, the Alpha trying to be strong as the man’s heart broke.  
Lucifer had always been there.  
They were born together, even when they lived apart; Michael knew his brother was there.  
And now he was gone.  
The concept was too terrifying to deal with at the moment so Mike shut it down, buried it deep to dig up later when he had time to feel it.  
Overwhelming loss. 

 

When Dean landed three hours later, he had scattered information.  
Benny was, indeed, Omega Jack.  
The man killed three fellow agents, Lucifer and almost murdered Castiel.  
An unknown male showed up just in time and shot the bastard.  
Dee was very interested in this ‘mystery man’. 

Emma and Claire were safe at Sam’s house, Hael had been taken to the hospital and Michael was with her.  
Castiel and the shooter were being interviewed at the police station.  
Gabriel, Balthazar and Tessa took the first flight out from California. 

\-------------------------

 

Cas had repeated everything, in detail, three times.  
He was exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally.  
Castiel wanted his girls, his mom, his brothers and his mate. 

The Omega waited in the hall for Dean to land, a few minutes later, Crowley was released, the man sitting down next to him.  
“How are you holding up, Love?”  
Cas shook his head, “I believe I am hanging by a thread. I do have a thousand questions for you.”  
“Come, I’ll buy you a coffee and answer all of them.” 

Settling in a 24 hour diner just a few blocks down, Castiel looked across the table with raised brows.  
“Did you know, little one, that faking your own death is not a crime? They can charge you with fraud if you gained monetarily. Which I haven’t.”  
“Why, Crowley? Almost six years and you show up in the middle of the night with a gun.”  
“Yes, well, all in due time. I was supposed to be on that flight, spending a week overseas with Meg…”  
“Please…spare me the details.”  
“Yes, of course. My name was on the passenger manifest, at the last minute, I changed my mind. Frank McNally, head of our security, went in my place.”  
“So, why did you not come home?”  
“I did. You were sleeping on the sofa, always so beautiful. Perfect. I started to wipe the tears from your cheek when you turned over. Bruises trailing along your face. I did that. I caused you pain every single day of our mating, you were expecting our child and I remained so blind to my own anger; I failed to care for you as an Alpha should. I never deserved you, Castiel. I was given a gift and broke it at every turn. So I left. When news of the plane crash spread, I took Frank’s identity and fled the country. My offshore accounts gave me more than enough money, so my insurance; my assets went to you and Claire.”  
Cas stared at Crowley for a full two minutes, silent, trying to decipher his feelings.  
His life had improved with the death of his Alpha.  
He was happy now; he had Dean and the girls.  
But the sense of betrayal, the feeling of abandonment and deceit still ate away at him.  
“You said you and Claire were friends?”  
“When I returned, our daughter was three years old. I couldn’t find it in myself to leave again. I watched you take care of Claire; she’s a very happy child. And when she started school, I secured a job as a custodian, just to keep an eye on her. Watch her grow.”  
“You have been mopping floors and scrubbing toilets?” Castiel asked in disbelief.  
Crowley chuckled, “Yes, it is a very…humbling experience. I found a few opportunities to talk to Claire. She’s bright, funny and smart. A bit stubborn…”  
“And standing in the kitchen with a gun?”  
“Well” the Alpha took a sip of his tea, “As the FBI began watching you, I studied them. Considering Dean’s line of work, it wasn’t difficult to ascertain an element of danger. When that beast of a man started slitting throats, I followed a few minutes later. I wish I had been quicker, Castiel. I am very sorry about your brother. Truly.”  
Cas nodded eyes stinging once again.  
“What happens now?”  
“Legally, you and I are still mates.”  
Castiel swallowed, “So you will take Claire and I away from Dean?”  
Crowley exhaled loudly, another drink of, now lukewarm, tea.  
“I’ve not decided yet. I see how happy you are, you have a great amount of freedom for an Omega. Seems all your Haven Port education has been erased. But I love you, little one. I always have, I was just too much of a prick to be able to show you properly. I think I’d like another chance.”  
“Crowley…Alpha…I am happy. Claire is happy. Dean and I have a daughter together. This is too much. I almost died tonight, I watched you kill a man just a few feet away from me. My brother was murdered and I have spent the last two hours reliving it.”  
“I wouldn’t dream of snatching you up and dragging you home with me, Love. Nothing needs to be decided tonight.”  
Cas opened his mouth to plead his case once again when Dean burst through the door of the café.  
“Cassie!”  
The Omega rushed to his mate (was he still his mate?) hanging on to him as if Dee were his very life line.  
“Sammy, Mike, Hael and the girls are all at our house, ready to go home?”  
“Yes. But first…um…there is something you should know…” 

“Hello, Dean.” Crowley spoke from behind Castiel, his rival peeking over Cas’s head. 

 

“Crowley? WHAT THE FUCK?!”


	12. Obladi Oblada

Lucifer Seraphson’s funeral was held on a beautiful Saturday afternoon.  
A hundred photos representing his life from birth through his football and broadcasting careers were displayed reverently.  
Almost everyone who ever met the quiet, caring man came to show their respects.  
Michael dropped to his knees as he watched his twin’s casket lowered in to the ground next to their father’s empty grave.  
Castiel stayed, long after everyone else left, as dirt filled Luci’s final resting place and the groundskeepers went home.  
And still the Omega stayed.  
Nothing Dean said would move him, Cas trusted his babies would be watched over by his mate and family.  
Yes, they all lost Lucifer.  
But he was Castiel’s Alpha for almost two years.  
The man accompanied him everywhere when Dean was off catching criminals.  
He had named his daughter after Luci.  
Cassie would never claim to be closer to Lucifer than anyone else was, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that his brother’s death was his fault.  
No amount of logic or reason from his family, his mate or even Crowley would make him release the vice-like grip he had on the guilt and grief. 

Claire and Emma had gone to Michael’s house with the rest of the family and fellow mourners.  
Dean waited in the Impala, unable to comfort his mate and feeling helpless.  
Until he saw Crowley strolling towards Castiel in his three piece suit.  
Throwing Baby’s driver side door open, Dee caught up to the rival Alpha, grabbing him roughly by the upper arm.  
“Not today, Crowley.”  
“I’m only offering my Omega comfort.”  
“He’s not your Omega.”  
“The law says otherwise.”  
“Yeah? I talked to Sam and Mike, deserting an Omega mate is considered abuse. Never mind his medical records, which make me wonder why I’m not Road-Housing you right now.”  
“Road-Housing?”  
“Patrick Swayze, Road House? Dude ripping throats out? Here, let me show you.”  
Dean pulled his arm back, murderous jade eyes staring in to Crowley’s amused cocoa ones.  
“Stop.”  
Castiel had abandoned his spot as soon as he caught the Alphas move towards one another.  
Dee dropped his hand to his side, continuing to glare at the older man.  
“I apologize, Love. This is not the time or place for such a discussion. I only wanted to make certain you were alright.”  
“He’s not your ‘Love’”, Dean spat out, stepping slightly in between Crowley and Cas.  
“Thank you. I will be fine.” Castiel, trying to pacify both Alphas. “Dean, I would like to go now. Crowley, please give me a few days to grieve.”  
The Omega used his soft spoken, submissive tone that Crowley appreciated when they were together.  
“Of course, little one. I will be in touch.”  
It took every ounce of control for Dee to remain still as his the rival leaned in to peck a kiss on Cas’s cheek.  
“Always good to see you, Dean.” The man nodded with a smirk before turning heel, casually strolling towards his limo.  
“Cassie?”  
Castiel wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist, burying his face in to the Alpha’s chest and releasing tears of guilt, grief and fear.  
“It is just too much, Dee.” Cas whimpered, breath hitching between sobs.  
“I know, baby. Let’s go see our girls, huh? The guys are worried about you.”  
With a sniff and a deep breath, Castiel wiped his face with the palms of his hands, attempted a small smile and nodded.  
Hand in hand, the couple returned to the Impala, trying not to notice Crowley’s limo never moved. 

\-------------------------

 

Hael hired movers and a cleaning crew for the Seraphson family home.  
Lucifer’s mother put the house up for sale, never to step inside again.  
She distributed sentimental items between all four boys, well, men now.  
Men with mates and children.  
Her sweet Luci never mated, never had children, his family had been his mother and brothers.  
Hael bought a new house, a large back yard for her grandchildren to play, extra rooms to welcome her boys home when needed. 

\-------------------------

 

Almost two months after the funeral, Cas had been letting Crowley take Claire for short visits, Dean was served with papers.  
Crowley had filed for the return of his mate and child.  
As Dean stomped and cursed, Cassie pulled out his phone, calling Michael and Sam.  
The duo of attorneys arrived just after dusk; Claire and little Emma had been tucked in for the night.  
All four men sat at the kitchen table, Mike and Sammy quoting precedents and pulling files from their briefcases.  
Watching his mate pour over the documents with the lawyers, Castiel felt…  
Left out.  
Two Alphas and a Beta were trying to protect him but had all unwittingly fallen in to the notion that they needed to make these decisions for the Omega.  
Just like Bartholomew and Crowley. 

Excusing himself under the guise of checking on the girls, Cas left the table with barely a nod from Dean as a response.  
He had enough.  
These papers, from one mate to another, affected him and his children but the lawsuit wasn’t between him and an Alpha.  
It was between two Alphas.  
Wolves fighting over a deer.  
The deer dies either way. 

Tugging a beige trench coat over his shoulders, Castiel slipped out the back door, headed to the Nicolette, a little over a mile away.  
An Omega, a MALE Omega walking the streets at night alone and no one bothered him.  
Not even a catcall or a stare. 

Checking in at the front desk, Cas rode the elevator to Crowley’s penthouse suite.  
Biting his bottom lip and taking several deep breaths, he knocked lightly on the door.  
The Alpha answered, tie loosened, several top buttons undone, brandy in hand.  
Upon rising from the dead, Crowley had ended his career in the custodial arts to take control of his company.  
“Castiel? Whatever are you doing out alone? Come in, come in” he stepped back from the door.  
“I needed to talk to you,” the Omega began to explain, turning to face the Alpha when he heard the latch click.  
“Please, have a seat. Would you like a drink?”  
“You know I do not drink alcohol.”  
“I remember one instance…”  
“A long time ago. I am no longer a nervous 16 year old.”  
“No, but you seem to be quite a nervous 23 year old.”  
Cas had shaken off his coat, draped it over the back of the arm chair he settled on.  
“I am…nervous.”  
Crowley lowered himself to the sofa, taking a single sip of his drink and sighing.  
“Dean has received the summons.”  
Castiel nodded, “I am having trouble understanding. You may see Claire anytime you want. We can share custody. She likes you; I believe she is the only one to think you are funny.”  
The Alpha smiled proudly, as if a six year old’s opinion of his humor was the best possible compliment he could receive.  
“She has become the light of my life.”  
“So, why take this to court?”  
“Because I want my mate back.”  
Cassie shook his head, catching Crowley’s eyes, “You do not love me, Alpha. You love the idea of me. I am no long the perfect Omega, trained by Haven Port.”  
“I realize that. I adore your newfound spirit. I do. I can make you happy. We were happy before…”  
“Before I miscarried our first child? Before my arm broke or my shoulder dislocated? Before the fading bruises I wore to your faux funeral?” Castiel was crying now, no sobs, just quiet tears.  
“I’ve made mistakes.” Crowley admitted, moving to kneel at Cas’s feet, resting his hand on the younger man’s knees. “I’ve learned from them. I’ve missed you, Love. I tried to be noble, to do the right thing…”  
“Then continue. I have loved Dean my entire life. He was once my brother, then my best friend, now my mate and father of Claire’s sister. I will have no choice but to honor a judge’s ruling, but…Crowley, if you have ever felt any amount of affection for me, you will not continue this. You will let me go.”  
The Alpha, near tears himself, pleaded from the feet of the Omega, “Mating is for life, little one.”  
“And you died. You died 6 years ago and set me free. You get a new life too, a second chance like I was gifted. Do not waste it.” 

 

When Michael paused their conversation to use the restroom and Sam offered to make coffee, Dean went to check on Castiel, believing his mate had fallen asleep with Claire once again.  
Cas wasn’t in the girl’s room.  
Or their room.  
Or Ben’s room.  
His trench coat and shoes were gone; his cellphone lay next to his keys on the nightstand. 

“Cassie took off.” He announced to Mike and Sammy, panic lacing his voice.  
“What? What do you mean ‘took off’?”  
“Mikey, he’s not here. Sam, stay with the girls and call me if he comes back.” Turning his attention back to the other Alpha, “Let’s go find him.” 

Castiel was just a few blocks from home when Michael pulled up next to him, slamming on the brakes and rushing out of the car.  
“Cas! You can’t just run off whenever you want…” he breathed, pulling his baby brother in to a hug, sighing in relief.  
“Obviously I can.” Cassie mumbled, leaning back but not breaking the embrace, “You just now noticed I was gone?”  
“Um…”feeling a little more than stupid, “Dean couldn’t find you, about a half hour ago.”  
“I have been away for almost two hours,” the Omega exhaled in frustration, moving away from his brother towards Michael’s SUV.  
Mike, cursing himself silently, followed, sliding in to the driver’s seat. 

Castiel walked in to the house, ignoring Sam to check on his babies once more.  
He hung his coat in the hall closet, kicked off his shoes and stomped to the table, papers littering the surface.  
Sammy and Mikey exchanged glances, settling next to the Omega, waiting for Dean to answer the text Sam had sent him.  
Instead of messaging back, Cas’s mate burst in through the front door, pulling Castiel out of his seat to squeeze him to his chest.  
“God, baby, I was so worried. What were you doing? What were you thinking? You know you could’ve been arrested, or attacked, or worse?”  
“I was none of these things.” Cassie answered, struggling out of Dee’s arms and back in to his chair.  
Dean looked at Sam and Michael for answers, neither attorney said a word.  
“Where did you go?” his Alpha asked, placing himself across from the Omega.  
“To talk to Crowley.”  
All three men stared at Castiel in disbelief.  
“While the so called ‘stronger genders’ were preparing for battle, the poor oppressed Omega plead his case on his own. Now, we just have to wait and see.” 

\-------------------------

 

A quiet green eyed girl left her daddy on the bench.  
Deep black hair and a spackle of freckles sparkled in the sunlight as she pumped her small legs back and forth, swinging higher and higher each time.  
Her big sister's father and his new mate with a big tummy and a baby inside, sat next to Daddy.  
A barefoot woman dropped down in the grass next to her Daddy; two little girls quickly abandoned her for the playground. 

As they reached the swing set, the duo smiled and chose swings on either side of pig-tailed girl.  
One had a high blonde ponytail, the other sporting two red buns, one on either side of her head, both with chocolate brown eyes.  
“Charlie” the red head announced with a bright smile.  
“I’m Jo.” Ponytail added. 

“Emma. You have boy names.” Emma-Lu pointed out, brows furrowed.  
“Nah, we have nickel names.” Jo grinned, “big names are Joanna and Celeste.”  
"I’m 4” Emma-Lu holding up her hand, folding a thumb in.  
“I’m 4 too, Charlie is 3.” Jo informed, displaying four digits then dropping them down to three.  
“Wanna see who can swing the highest?” Emma challenged.  
A bookend of nods and the race was on. 

That’s how it started.


End file.
